Where Do I Belong?
by TK2
Summary: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was? AUCOMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways)

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong: Discover? 1/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Laughter filled the Giles' home as the family sat around the dining room table enjoying the oriental chicken Mrs. Giles had fixed for her children. Warm, loving, and caring that's how Buffy Giles always described her family when asked. Two loving parents, a protective older sister, another older sister, and a darling little sister. Plus she had the greatest friends in the world, what more could a girl ask for, really?

"So, Mom, when can I go take my driving test?" asked Buffy taking a bite of her mother's famous oriental chicken. It always stunned her how well her mother, Jenny Giles, could cook. 

"You on the road," teased twenty year old Faith Giles. "Watch out everyone on the sidewalks," she teased her little sister. "Bits, that a scary though," she added using the nickname she had made up for Buffy long ago.

"Like you drive any better," Buffy shot back throwing a piece of her bread stick at the older dark hair girl. "How many tickets have you gotten so far?" she pointed out knowing that her sister need both hands to count the tickets.

"Buffy, don't throw your food," scolded Jenny Giles," Faith, don't tease your little sister," she warned both girls. She loved all her little girls, but boy they could be a handful at times. 

"Yes, Mom," the two sisters replied in unison, looking anything but.

"Buffy, Faith, guess what!" exclaimed Hope Giles bouncing in her seat so her dark curly hair bounced up and down. 

"What, Princess?" inquired Buffy smiling at the little ten year old. Hope was the sweetest little girl Buffy knew, and she wasn't just be partail because the tiny brown eye girl was her baby sister, no she babysat a lot of children Hope's age and younger and she had to admit Hope was very well behaved for a ten year old.

"I made a new friend at school today," answered Hope, her hazel eyes's dancing with glee. "Her name is Chrissy and…,"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy yawn as the sunlight hit her eyes the following morning," Another day of school," grumbled the sixteen year old. "Why can't we just have no school on Fridays," she asked herself.

"Hey, Bits, get up if you want a ride to school," Faith told her sister from outside Buffy's white and golden door. 

Buffy attended Sunnydale High, while Faith went to school at UC Sunnydale and was studying Dietetics there. Though they were different in age the two sisters where like best friends.

"I'm up," responded Buffy reaching out for her new silky red bath robe. "I want you to know that I am protesting getting up this early though," she complained getting out of bed. 

"Your protest is heard," declared Faith from her room beside Buffy's. The walls between the two wasn't all that thick so the girls were able to carry on conversations and not disturbed their sleeping parents or baby sister who had their rooms at the end of the very long corridor. "I have a class at eight today, so that means I have to drop you off at seven-thirty," she explained and laughed when she heard her sister grumble under her breath before walking into their adjoining bathroom.

"I'll hurry," was Buffy's last words for the next twenty minutes it took her to take a shower and get dress.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'll be by after school, Bits," promised Faith an hour later as she pulled in front of SunnyDale High. "My last class ends at eleven and then I work until two," she claimed as Buffy got out of her brand new BMW, a gift from their grandparents for her recent birthday. 

"I'm sixteen years old," pouted Buffy grabbing her designer back pa k. "I don't know why Mom and Dad just don't get me a car," shutting the door she missed her sister's snicker. Buffy waved to Faith before turning and heading towards the school building.

"Hey, Buffy," called Willow Rosenburg, Buffy's best friend," what's going on?" questioned the red head as the two of them made their way through the heavy crowd of people to where they usually met their friends.

"Nothing really," admitted Buffy smoothing out her navy blue skirt. "Are you staying at Tara's tonight?" Buffy sat down on the soft grass underneath the Willow tree.

"Yeah, Mom, said it was okay. She and Dad have plans for some a lone time tonight," conveyed Willow waving at their friends, who where heading over to where the two Sophomores sat. "Hey, Tara, Xander, and Angel," she piped up. "Where's my boyfriend?" she wondered when she didn't see her guitar playing boyfriend Oz Osborn behind his best friend Angel McClay.

"He had band practice," replied Angel with his trademark half grin. "Hi, Buffy," he greeted the tiny blond goddess of his dreams.

Buffy's day got a lot brighter all of a sudden when Angel smiled at her. Angel McClay was a Junior and Tara's older brother. Buffy had know both him and Tara since she was five, and had harbored a crush on him since then.

"Have you heard that Geometry was cancelled today?" informed Tara putting her freshly washed dirty blond hair into a silver clip.

"Good, no pop quiz," celebrated Xander with his silly Xander Dance. Xander was the funny one of the group of friends, but if you ever needed him to be serious he could switch in a heart beat.

"Watch out," alerted Angel moving away from his friend's swing arms. Angel looked around for a place to sit and had to smile when he saw a spot opened right next to Buffy," Mind if I sit here," he inquired although he knew she didn't.

"Be my guess," Buffy scooted over so Angel had more room to sit. 

"What time is the sleep over?" asked Xander curiously as the school bell rang.

"It's girls only," Tara pointed out grabbing her books. "Angel isn't even allowed to come, and he lives in the same house," she added as the group walked into the building. "No boys allowed."

"Come on," complained Xander following Willow and Tara to American History II.

"No," the two girls replied causing the boy to shake his head 

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you're missing a fun time by not letting me come," he followed the laughing girls into the class room, where the teacher had already begun the note taking.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy laughed hearing Xander trying to weasel an invite to the sleep over from where she stood with Angel, out side their Life Skills class. It was actually a fun class, and Buffy had been thrilled when Angel had finally agreed to take it with her, claiming in the end it would look good on his college application. 

She smiled at Angel as she walked into the class room with him behind her. Buffy and Angel took their seats in the back of the room," So what do you think Mrs. Ferral is showing us today?" asked Buffy as her dazzling green eyes met his chocolate brown ones. 

"Who knows," answered Angel," but at least we're watching a movie and that means I can sleep," yawning Angel leaned back in his chair. 

"You're hopeless," teased Buffy shaking her head as their teacher walked into the room.

"Good-morning class," greeted the young twenty-nine year old Life Skill teacher. "As many of you know today we are going to be watching an old episode of the Crime show 'Missing. This particular episode deals with kidnappings that are unsolved and have been for a good ten years to just a year. Now I know we have been studying why some people do what they do and what the consequences are. I want you to pick one of these case on the video you are about to see, and write me a page on explaining what the police have and why you think the kidnapper took the child or children," she instructed turning out the lights. 

"Let me know what happens," whispered Angel laying his head on Buffy's tiny shoulder.

Buffy was glad that the lights where turned down so Angel couldn't see the red tint of her cheeks. Picking up her pen with her right hand she began to pay attention to the movie, all the while feeling a bit dizzy with happiness at Angel's touch.

'This is sad,' thought Buffy thirty minutes into the video as she watched yet another child being ripped from their loved ones. 'Those poor families, I am so grateful I am with my family. I don't kn…," her wondering thoughts stopped cold when she noticed the next case. 'No,' was her only though as she looked at the little girl being talked about. The tiny little girl smiled back at her with a face so familiar to her, it was scary.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers was last seen at the Plaza Mall in Los Angeles. She had golden blond hair and green eyes," described the host of 'Missing' John Right. "She was two years old at the time of her kidnapping. Wearing a blue jean jumper and yellow T-shirt,' he droned on as Buffy felt her heart clench.

'It can't be,' denied Buffy. 'She looks like…I looked like… how can…?" sitting back in her chair Buffy suddenly felt like the world was closing in on her. "No," she said in a low tone.

"No, what?" pressed Angel opening his eyes. He felt a chill go through him at the expression on Buffy's face. "Buffy, are you okay?" he asked worry setting with in him.

"Fine," declared Buffy although inside no matter how mush she was denying her feelings, they where telling her something was wrong. Upon seeing that picture, upon seeing a little girl with her face, she just couldn't shake the feelings.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and held her for the remaining of the video. He knew something was up, but he would wait until she wanted to tell him. 

'Mom, Daddy, are you my real parents?' Buffy asked sadly, feeling her whole world was tumbling down and she didn't know what to do. 'That girl could just be a look a like, right?' she tried to reasoned hugging Angel back, taking comfort in his safe arms.

TBC_______________let me know what you think. Should I continue with this idea??? I would really like to hear what you have to say!!!!!


	2. The Strange Woman

****

Where Do I Belong? Discover parts 2-3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Bits. Do you need me to drop you off at Tara's later?" Faith asked that day as Buffy climb into the brunet's BMW.

"Mom said I could drive with her over to Tara's." Buffy replied in a far off voice. Her thoughts kept going back to what she had seen that day in Life Skills class. Was her mother really her mother? Was Faith her big sister, or did she have another big sister somewhere waiting for her to come home?

"Bits, are you okay?" Inquired a concern Faith. Buffy had barely said one word to her since they left the Sunnydale High parking lot.

"Yeah," Buffy lied, getting out of the BMW once Faith had parked in the Giles' driveway. "So how was work?" Changing the subject, Buffy swung her bag over her should as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Sweeties." Jenny greeted the two teenagers as they walked into the kitchen where she was preparing meat loaf for that night's dinner. 

"That smells good, Mom." Buffy complemented, choosing to forget the whole kidnapping deal for the moment. "Do you need any help?" She asked, tying on the white apron with her name on it.

"That would be great, Buffy, but don't you have a sleep over tonight?" Mrs. Giles asked her golden blond daughter, handing her the eggs and the mixing bowl full of ground beef, while she began the water for the potatoes. 

"Why don't I leave you two cooks to dinner, and when you're ready, Bits, I'll take you to Tara's." Faith said, leaving the two cooks in the family alone in the kitchen. 

Buffy didn't say anything to Faith, but continued mixing the dry oat meal, ground beef, eggs and meat loaf powder together. 

"Angel, called a few moments before you got home." Jenny mentioned, looking sideways at her sixteen year old daughter.

"Really?" asked Buffy, trying to think about the conversation at hand rather then what kept popping up on her mind. "What did he say?"

"He just said he would talk to you later." Buffy's mother replied, adding milk to the potatoes. "He sounded worried about you." Buffy didn't seem like her usually cheerful self today. "Is there something bothering you, Sweetie?" 

Buffy took the pan down from the cover, "I'm fine." she swore with a laugh. "Like I told Faith I just had a hard day." She lied, placing the meat loaf into the oven. 

'That's right,' Buffy coached herself, 'just keep telling them you are all right and maybe it will make you believe it.'

"Thank you for your help, Buffy." Jenny thanked her daughter, placing the potatoes on the stove.

"I love helping cook, Mom." Buffy stated, giving her mother a hug.

Mrs. Giles smiled and returned the hug. 

'How can she not be my mother?' questioned Buffy letting her mother go. 'She loves me and has always taken care of me. I feel safe with her and everyone else here. 'This is my family, that little girl is not me,' she concluded walking out of the deviously smelling kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Matrix or Sex and The City?" Willow asked later that evening as she, Buffy, and Tara sat in Tara's pink covered bedroom in front of Tara's television.

"Sex and the City." Tara and Buffy said in unison. It was one of the three girls' favorite shows, and they had just gotten the fourth season on DVD.

"Pizza is here." Called Angel's voice from outside Tara's room. 

"Bring it in, Bro." Tara yelled back, opening her bedroom door to allow her handsome older brother in.

Buffy nearly chocked on her Dr. Pepper when she saw Angel walk into the room with only a pair of sweat pants on. His tan, muscular chest just made him more handsome in her mind. Sure she had seen his bare chest before, but no matter how many times she had seen it she still thought he was hot, with a capital 'H'!

"Aren't you suppose to be hanging out with Darla tonight?" Tara asked, taking the pizza from her brother, who wasn't paying attention to her as usual.

Buffy's heart clenched at the mention of the Senior cheerleader's name. Darla had been trying to get Angel's attention since he was a Freshman and she was a Sophomore. Darla and Buffy never seemed to get along with one another. Buffy just couldn't stand that way Darla treated others, and that always lead to some problems. The cheerleading squad had two captains and that of course was Darla and herself. So ,Buffy had to work her a lot, "So you finally gave into Darla's advances" Buffy pried lightly, looking up at Angel.

"No, I was going too, but then I asked myself if I really wanted to sit through her constant babbling about herself. I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to do that. So I told her had other plans." Angel explained, sitting down beside Buffy.

"Want some pizza?" Buffy offered, feeling better. With Angel's nod Buffy handed him a plate with two cheese pizza slices and two bread sticks, along with his favorite Ranch sauce.

"Thank you." Angel said, accepting the plate from the emerald eye beauty. "How are you feeling?" He asked in an undertone when he knew that Willow and Tara's attention had returned to the 'Sex and the City' DVD.

Buffy smiled knowing what he was taking about, "I'm fine, it's just got to me, about all those children." She made up taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

"I know." Angel said, brushing Buffy's hair back from her eyes. "Listen, Buffy, I was thinking that you and me should go do something together sometime… like tomorrow night… alone." He suggested, keeping his confident smile on his face to hide the nervousness him within.

Buffy felt like jumping up and singing with glee. Angel McClay has just asked her out, and of course she wanted to say yes, "I would like that." She confessed looking up at Angel flirtatiously through her eye lashes.

"So what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?" Angel inquired, watching as Buffy's emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"You got yourself a date." Buffy declared, laying her chin on Angel's shoulder.

"Seven?" Angel asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed playfully as Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"Awe…" rang Tara and Willow's voices bring Buffy and Angel out of their own little world.

"Um, how much did you hear?" Buffy asked, blushing as her two friends stared at her and Angel. 

"Just my brother asking you out, and you accepting." Tara said, placing her bread stick in her mouth. "I knew you were up to something." Tara accused her brother laughing at his tinted cheeks.

"I think, I'll go back to my room." Angel told Buffy. "I'll see you tomorrow night." he vowed, looking down at the beauty he was going out with the next night. "Good-night, ladies." He bid, heading out of Tara's room with a smile.

"Night." Buffy sighed, watching Angel leave.

"You got is so bad." Willow teased, squealing when she received a pillow in the face curtsey of Buffy. 

"Pillow fight!" Tara yelled, hitting Buffy with hers. Thus started the pillow fight of the night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm home." Buffy called the next day walking into her house. Hearing no reply Buffy figured everyone must be out watching her little sister's ice-skating practice. For a ten year old, Hope Giles was an exceptional figure skater for her age group. 

Closing the door Buffy made her way up to her room. Throwing her over night bag in the closet, she began to think about which dress she should wear for her date with Angel that night. 

Smiling with excitement Buffy reached to turn on her radio when she noticed in the mirror that she wasn't alone, "Hello," Buffy said curiously looking at the dark hair woman sitting on her bed. "Who are you?" she questioned sitting down in her chair facing the stranger.

"Pretty Butterfly," responded the dark hair girl, "such a pretty butterfly." repeated the girl in a sing song voice. "Fly high, high, in the sky."

Buffy got up from her chair as what the stranger said began to really concern her, "Why don't I call someone for you?" Buffy offered, backing away from the dark hair woman towards her cell phone. 

"You aren't suppose to be here," claimed the strange woman.

"What?" asked Buffy feeling her stomach become wrapped up in knots. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned Buffy putting the phone down. "Where is it you think I belong?" She asked, sitting back down in her chair.

"This is my room." The dark hair woman snapped. "You're not suppose to be here." she went on shaking her head.

"This is my family's home." Buffy explained gently as if not to sure how this stranger was going to react to anything she said. "My name is Buffy, what's yours?"

"Drusilla." Replied a voice Buffy knew all to well, and was thankful to hear it.

"Mom." Buffy said with relief, spotting her mother walking into her room. Buffy breathed in relaxing at the sight of her mother, "You know her?" She asked in surprise when it dawned on her it had been her mother who had supplied the strangers name.

"Yes." Responded Mrs. Giles not sounding one bit thrilled at seeing the dark hair woman. "She's my baby sister, Drusilla." Mrs. Giles clarified, crossing her arms in front of her. "Buffy, can you go help you father unpack the groceries?" 

Buffy sensed that her mother wanted sometime a long with her sister. Buffy had never known her mother had a baby sister, "Sure, Mom." Buffy got up and exited her room all the while wondering why her mother had never mentioned Drusilla before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Pretty girl." Drusilla laughed, looking up her big sister. "Hair like gold," she sang playing with her own hair, "why can't mine?"

"Dru, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Jenny demanded, knowing that her sister's sudden appearance after fourteen years couldn't be good.

The last time she had seen Drusilla, she had been terrified that her pimp was going to find her and take her two year old daughter away. Back then Mrs. Giles had been unable to convince her sister to stop running, and just go to the police for help. Drusilla left later that night as they all slept, leaving behind the two year old golden blond. After that Jenny had her husband and six year old daughter Faith packed up, and they along with the little two year old moved. Her husband and her decided way back then to raise the little two year old as their own instead of their niece.

"She's happy here, Dru." Jenny said tightly, not wanting to loose her precious child to her sister, who seemed to be on something with the way she was acting. 

"I don't want Butterfly. The stars are changing." Drusilla giggled hysterically, falling back on Buffy's bed. "Then Butterfly will know…soon. Soon." Drusilla chanted, standing up.

"Dru, why don't I take you to see a doctor." Jenny tried to reason with her sister, standing up as well.

"No." Drusilla spat, pushing her sister back, and ran out of the room letting out a blood thirsty laugh.

"Dru!" Jenny shouted, running after her sister. Obviously, Drusilla needed help with the was she was acting. Mrs. Giles would be darn if she was going to take any chance of Drusilla hurting one of her girls. "Drusilla Leanne Romani, get back here!" Jenny screamed, reaching the down stair hall way.

However, all she saw when she got to the bottom of the stairs was the door wide open, and her husband wearing a strange _expression on his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What about this one?" Suggested Faith, holding up a black strapless dress for her little sisters to see.

"No, that's too sexy." Buffy answered from her spot on Faith's bed. 

"To sexy," repeated Hope combing out her Skipper doll's hair as she leaned against Buffy's side.

The sisters were in Faith's room trying to find an outfit for Buffy's date with Angel that night. When Buffy decided that she didn't have anything to wear in her closet she went straight to Faith for some help. It would be her and Angel's first date, she had to look great.

"You're picky, you know that?" Faith said, putting her black dress back into the closet, and pulled out a white knitted knee length skirt.

"I like that one." Hope put her two cents in switching the way she was facing.

"Do you, Princess?" Hope nodded at Buffy's question.

"You could wear it with the rose half-sleeve." Faith said, grabbing her new Gucci half-sleeve shirt.

"I like that." Buffy answered, standing up. Faith handed the sixteen year old the clothes. "It's not to sexy, but not to conservative either." Buffy said to herself, looking at the clothes in her hand. "Do you have…"

"Shoes." Faith produced a pair of pink, high-strap heals. "Here you go, Bit. Now you go shower and get changed while I get the curling iron ready to do your hair." Faith instructed, ushering Buffy into the bath room.

"Plug in your big curling iron." Buffy called from the bathroom as she began her shower.

"Gotcha." Faith called back, plugging in her big curling iron.

"Who's Sis going out with?" Hope wondered hoping off of Faith's bed.

"She's going out with Angel, Pumpkin," answered Faith picking her ten year old sister up.

"Oh!" Hope smirked with her cute little giggle.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Bits, you are going to knock his socks off!" Faith complemented at six forty-five as she was finishing the last curl of Buffy's golden hair.

"You look pretty, Sissy!" Hope exclaimed, handing Buffy her heart locket. 

"Thank you." Buffy said, hugging her little sister. She felt nerves, but also excited. Tonight Angel was taking her out, not as a friend, but as a date. Checking herself in the mirror she found that she was satisfied with the way she looked. Thank goodness for her sisters.

"You have such soft shiny hair." Faith pointed out spraying Buffy's hair.

"The only one in the family." Hope added, getting off of Buffy's lap at the sound of their mother hollering up at Buffy, saying Angel was there.

Buffy got up, and turned to face her sisters," So?" she asked one last time.

"Go get him." Faith encouraged her sister as she opened the bedroom door.

"Make him lose it." Hope said, repeating something she had heard Willow tell Buffy earlier that day on the phone. 

'Here goes everything,' Buffy thought, and nearly fainted upon seeing how great looking Angel looked. Oh yeah, she was going to have a blast tonight.

Angel McClay found himself speechless for the first time in, well, ever. The minute he spotted Buffy walking into the dining room where he had been talking with Mr. Giles he nearly lost it. She was exquisite, shining like the brightest star in the sky. Tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

"Hi." Buffy said shyly, smiling her best smile.

"Hello." Angel replied, taking Buffy's right hand into his left, and graced her pearly skin with his warm lips. "You look beautiful." He told her softly, causing Buffy to blush. "Are you ready, my Lady?" Angel asked, offering Buffy his arm.

"Yes." Buffy said, still blushing as she took the offered arm. "Good-night, Daddy." She called out to her father before exciting the room.

"Good-night, Dear." Mr. Giles returned taking off his glasses to clean them in a unease habit. 

TBC______________________with feedback. I love hearing what you have to say about it.

Huge Thanks too:

April

Buffy/Friends Fan

Donnatellamarks

Brittannie

Maria

Stephanie L.

Dragon queen05 (thanks beta!!!)

Christine

Danishafer

KeCrl

Spikes Angel

Lilyanneb

Ryan

Kendra

Lisa Anne1

Jacey

Pinkie36629

Riley

Fiona

Ginger

Faith Marie

Tariq

Maliek

Slayer88

Maddy

Meagan G.

Isis

Kat

Buffbufforginal


	3. The Truth

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This place is beautiful." Buffy said, slightly awed by the place as Angel pulled out her chair for her.

"Only the best for our first date." Angel replied, pushing Buffy's chair in gently.

"Good deal." Buffy stated, her temperature rising at the touch of his hand upon hers. "I am really glad that you asked me out tonight." She admitted softly, earning a glowing smile from Angel.

"Me too," Angel agreed, "I wasn't sure if at first if you would go out with me. But then after much assurance from Tara, I decided that I stood a chance." Angel said, holding Buffy's hand within his own.

Buffy was about to reply when the waitress interrupted their conversation to ask for their orders. After deciding on their orders, the waitress left, but not without checking out Angel. Something Buffy did not like one little bit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How's cheerleading going?" Angel inquired, twenty minutes later as their food was laid before them. He had been having a wonderful time with Buffy that night and the night was still young.

"It's going really well actually." Buffy told him, taking a sip on her apple cider. "Darla is still a pain to work with, but other then that I'm still loving it."

"Tara said you guys are going to a competition next year." Angel said, taking a bit of his spaghetti and meat balls.

"We are." Affirmed Buffy, laughing at the yummy _expression Angel was making. "The competition is in September, in San Francisco. You should come." She hoped he would. It would be wonderful to look up and see him in the crowd cheering for her and of course his sister as well.

"I'll be there." Angel promised. "You know next week I am taking our boat out on the ocean, would you be interested in joining me?" He inquired already thinking about their next date. "You could get a sun tan, while I did a little fishing, or if you wanted to you could fish as well."

"I would love that." Buffy said happily, cutting off a piece of her chicken. 

"Here try this." Angel suggested, taking the fork from Buffy and dipping her chicken in the ranch sauce he had for his bread stick. 

Buffy opened her mouth as Angel feed her the chicken. It was quit possibly one of the best mixture of foods Buffy had ever had. The rest of the evening was filled with Angel and Buffy feeding one another. Buffy had never felt so happy as being with Angel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'll call you later." Angel promised later that night as he pulled up in front of the Giles' house.

"My cell phone should be on." Buffy answered, hoping Angel was going to kiss her goodnight. 

She didn't have to wait long, because no sooner had that thought left her mind then Angel's lips brushed against hers in a sensual action. Her toes felt like they were curling up, just like in all those cheesy chic flicks.

Pulling back Buffy couldn't help, but wear a smile, "See you later." She whispers, giving Angel one last kiss, one that ended up becoming more then a simple peck on the lips.

At last the kiss had to end, and before she knew it Angel was out of his car and like a gentlemen he walked her to her door. Giving Buffy another long passionate kiss, Angel didn't want to let her go, but when the need to breath once more became an issue for them he didn't have a choice. Watching until she was inside, both teenagers wore a similar _expression of happiness as the Giles' door closed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy felt like skipping all the way to her room, but her parents worried voices stopped her dead in her tracks. Curiosity becoming to much for her Buffy walked into the dining room, and hid behind one of their large book cases as she listened to her mother and father's frantic voices.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Rupert, what are we going to do if she tries to take her?" Jenny asked urgently, sitting down at the table. She didn't want to lose Buffy to her sister. Buffy may have been Drusilla's daughter, but Dru was no mother.

'Lose who?' Buffy asked silently, watching her parents. Her heart broke at seeing the sad expressions they both wore.

"We'll get a lawyer." Rupert suggested, placing his hands on his hips. He was not going to give the golden blond, he and Jenny had raised as their own, away to someone who obviously need mental help, without a fight. "I am sure Jeffery would be more then willing to help us." He stated, referring to the family's attorney.

"Call him first thing tomorrow, Rupert, please." Jenny begged, chilling Buffy to the bone. Her mother hardly ever cried, to hear her cry was a chilling sound.

"I will," Her father vowed, "believe me, Jenny. I have no intention of giving Buffy up without a fight." He said, sitting down beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her crying figure.

'Giving me up?' asked Buffy to herself. 'Why would they have to do that?'

Leaning back against the book case Buffy tried to calm her worries. Were her parents saying what she thought they were saying? If that was the case, who was she? Elizabeth Summers face popped into Buffy's mind once again.

'Can I be her?' pondered Buffy looking at the people she thought was her parents holding one another so tightly as tears slid down their faces. Her father at the moment was issuing reassuring words to her mother that everything was going to be okay.

"We can't lose her." Jenny said softly, hugging her husband to her, "we can't."

"We won't." Rupert assured her, rubbing his dark hair wife's back.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Quiet and confused she left the dining room, and headed up to her bed room. The rest of the night Buffy spent tossing and turning. If she wasn't Buffy Giles, was she Elizabeth Summers? That same questioned played through her head all night. That's when she decided that as soon as the light came up tomorrow she would go to the den, and check the internet to see what it said about the Elizabeth Summers kidnapping. If that failed she would get a hold of the birth certificate she had used to get her learners permit, and go to the court house to see if it was in fact, an authentic one. It looked real to her, but Molly's mother would know.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Waking the following morning, Buffy hurriedly showered and dressed. Once she was finished curling her hair, she quietly made her way down to her father's den where the family compute was kept. It was eight in the morning on a Sunday, her parents and sisters would not be awake at least for another three hours, giving her that much time to look up information on Elizabeth Summers.

Turning on the computer Buffy felt a knot in her stomach and throat. What if she found out she was Elizabeth Summers? That would mean her parents were kidnappers, and the people she had grown up to love were not who she thought they were. The Google search engine popped up, and with shaky fingers Buffy typed in "Elizabeth Summers". For the first hour and a half nothing really seemed to pop up. Buffy was about to sigh in reassurance that she wasn't Elizabeth, when a news paper article popped up on the kidnapping.

Leaning in closely Buffy began to read softly to herself, 'The city of LA is in shocked as the little two year old girl kidnapped Thursday right out of the LA Plaza. According to Joyce Summers, Elizabeth's mother, she had taken her children, William, Emily, Dawn, and Elizabeth to see a showing of the broad way play 'Beauty and the Beast.' The hectic mother claims to only of had her head turned for a few minutes to stop he two oldest from fighting, and when she turned around the two year old blond was gone. Officials have no lead as of yet. The search has been expanded for Elizabeth, Lizzy, to her family. If anyone has any information the family would greatly appreciate it. Elizabeth was last seen wearing a blue jean jumper and yellow shirt. She has golden blond hair and emerald green eyes.' Buffy finished the article, scrolling down the page.

Below the article laid a color picture of the family including Elizabeth. Buffy felt like crying when she noticed that everyone in the family had blond hair, and the mother and older sister carried the same emerald eyes that Buffy, herself, had. Once again, little Elizabeth smiled out at her with a face so much like her own.

"It's not true." Buffy pleaded to the screen as tears built up in her eyes. "It can't be." She denied clicking the page shut. 

Wiping the tears that had fallen and were still falling from her sad eyes, Buffy clicked on a related page, and nearly threw up at the sight. There, in front of her, was a police sketch of what Elizabeth may have looked like at age thirteen and at age sixteen. It was her face, both of them! Closing her eyes Buffy willed herself to remain calm, but she couldn't. While printing the pictures and the news article out, Buffy cried into her hands. She hurt so much inside. How can this be happening to her? Why would the parents who had always loved her take her away from her real family? Wrapping her arms around her stomach she tried to catch her breath as the final paper finished printing out.

Dabbing her fresh tears, Buffy took the pictures and news article in shaking hands and shut of the computer. Lost, she felt so incredibility lost at that moment. As she searched the cabinet files for her birth certificate she wondered, should she ask her supposed parents about what she had found out, or should she just call the Summers up and tell them she may be their long kidnapped daughter? 

Her family meant the world to her, she loved them all so much. If she was ever taken away from them, and told she could never see them again she didn't know what she would do. On the other hand, she couldn't let the Summers family continue to be in pain thinking their daughter was dead if she wasn't. Buffy needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen to her and tell what they honestly thought. As she softly hiccupped from the sobs that still came out of her, once face popped into her mind. Angel, she needed him so much now. He would under stand. 

"He'll make sense out of this mess." She reassured herself, picking up the black cordless phone and hit speed dial for Angel's private line.

A tired Angel pick up on the fifth ring, just as Buffy found and took her birth certificate, "Hello," he yawned stretching his free arm.

"Hi, Angel." Buffy's sweet voice carried though the phone waking him up even more.

"Hey, Buffy." He smiled sitting up in bed. Catching a glimpse at the clock that now read nine-thirty he had to admit he was surprised she was calling this early. Never the less, it was always a plus for him to hear her sweet voice.

"Sorry to call you so early." Buffy apologized, even though hearing his voice made it all fell a little bit better.

"No problem." Angel assured her, hearing the distance sound in her voice. Something was wrong, he had known her to long not to notice. "Buffy, what's wrong?" he questioned concerned flooding his voice.

Cradling the phone to her ear Buffy wiped a slow falling tear form her right eye. It touched her and made her feel good to know that he cared about her, and would be there for her. She loved him and one day would tell him just that, but right now she needed him to hold her and listen to her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked gently. Footsteps from above her let her know someone was awake, and she didn't want them to hear her.

Angel was already up and getting ready to go check on her, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." he promised tying his shoes. "Buffy, you can tell me anything." he told the golden blond who he had been in love with for quite some time. "I will always be here or anywhere you need me to be."

"I know." Buffy said with a little laugh. "The same goes for me." It didn't matter if she was clear across the planet, to be with Angel she bust her butt to get back to him.

"I'm on my way." Angel said once again before hanging up the phone. Grabbing his keys to his jet black jeep he was out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sissy, I'm hungry." Hope yawned startling Buffy.

Hanging up the phone, she folded all four pieces of papers up and placed them in her pocket, "Let's go fix you some eggs." Buffy suggested, taking the ten year olds small hand into her larger one. Hope's giggle caused Buffy to go back to her dreaded thoughts. If she was Elizabeth, her little sister wasn't Hope, it was that baby Mr. Summers had been holding in the picture of the entire Summers family.

Reaching the kitchen she began to pull out the eggs, and frying pan. While Hope sat down at the table, "May I have bacon too?" Hope asked, using some manners she had been taught at home and at her private school. Switching around in her chair she caught her big sister's nod.

"Yes, you may." Buffy replied, forcing a smile on her face so her little sister would not worry. She never wanted her family to be sad or worried, though the scary and hurtful thought bow was which family would she be force to hurt, if she was in fact Elizabeth. Putting that thought away for the time being Buffy cracked two eggs and started scrambling every now and then adding mozzarella cheese and peppers just like Hope liked.

"Morning," Faith greeted about five minutes later as Buffy was lying Hope's eggs and bacon in front of the now wide awake ten year bouncing girl, "what's for breakfast?" Faith asked, snatching a piece of bacon off of Hope's plate.

"Hey!" Hollered Hope, slapping her oldest sister's hand when she reached for another. "Fix your own." She commanded the twenty year old.

"Okay, I will." Responded Faith, patting Hope's head of dark curls. Walking over to the stove, where Buffy had started Faith's traditional omelet. "Do we have any red peppers, Bits?" she asked watching her sister add in cheddar cheese and pieces of freshly fried bacon to her omelet.

Buffy didn't move her gaze away from the pan, "There's some chopped-up ones that are left over from dinner last night." Buffy answered, flipping the omelet over. "Did you want some in yours?" She asked, finally looking up at her supposed big sister.

"Bits, what's wrong?" Faith demanded in a low tone so Hope wouldn't hear. Faith knew something was wrong with her little sister and she wanted to know, but she didn't want to worry her baby sister. 

"Nothing." Buffy lied, placing Faith's food on a plate. "Here you go." Handing Faith her plate Buffy shut off the stove top.

"Nothing my butt." Faith said, calling Buffy on her answer. "Something has been bothering you for the past few days." She pointed out placing her plate on the counter.

"Faith, I'm fine." Buffy snapped, instantly feeling bad when she saw the hurt look cross Faith's face. "I'm sorry." She apologized honestly. "I have a lot going on at school right now, and it's starting to get to me." She lied again.

"It's okay." Faith assured her, not buying Buffy's explanation one bit. She was really worried now, Buffy was not someone who snapped at others like she just did her.

The sound of a knock at the door saved Buffy from having to say anything else, "That's Angel." She said, quickly taking off her apron. "Let Mom and Dad know I'll be home before one." She instructed before leaving the kitchen to get the door and leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tbc___________________________________ with feedback. Let me know what you think so far, and if you want more. 

Huge Thanks too:

Ashley M.

DonnatellaMarks

Lisa Anne 1

JcM

Brittannie

Kat

MichelleCD3

Maliek

Ggtheslayer

Cherrytwister

Sailor Earth

Lilyanneb

Tariq


	4. The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 6-8/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy had been quite on the car ride up to John Brown's Cliff. Angel was worried more then he had been earlier, and the longer she said nothing the more worried he got. Pulling the car into an empty parking space, he shut it off. Buffy took a deep breath and looked over into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to her Angel.

"You can tell me anything." Angel reminded her breaking the silence. "I'll be here for you no matter what." Taking her left hand into his, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone... at least not yet." Buffy informed him, working up the courage she needed to tell him about her discovery. 

"I promise I won't tell a soul until you say it is okay." Angel told her sincerely, curious about this news he couldn't tell anyone.

Knowing he spoke the truth Buffy reached in her back pocket, and pulled out the four pieces of paper she had placed there. Trying to keep herself from starting to cry once more, she handed the pictures to Angel. As he looked over the papers, she managed to give him somewhat of a smile. After ten minutes of silence Angel handed the papers back to her unsure of what she was actually trying to say.

What he saw on those papers where two well done pictures of Buffy. One as he remembered her at thirteen and the other as she was now. What was she bothered by these.

"They're not something someone drew for me." Buffy answered as if reading his mind.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confusion written clearly on his face. "Is someone harassing you?" He thought, suddenly ready to stop whoever it was if that was the case.

Shaking her head no Buffy replied, "I got them from a website taking about Elizabeth Summers." pausing to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"Who's Elizabeth Summers?" Angel asked looking up at Buffy's beautiful face. It didn't hold her usual smile, but an _expression that chilled Angel right to the bone.

Taking a deep breath, "Possibly me." She said shakily, opening the news paper article, and watched as Angel's eyes got wide with surprise at the confession. "I know it's really, hard to believe, but those pictures and this article are of and about Elizabeth and what she should look like." She explained feeling her eyes getting moist.

Angel saw this and instantly wrapped his arms around the petite woman's he cared for greatly, "Are you sure?" He asked while rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Maybe this girl is just a look a like." He voiced, bring back Buffy's first thought.

"I don't think she is." Buffy cried softly, wrapping her arms tighter around Angel's neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder before go on, "I heard my parents talking last night, and…" she hiccupped softly. Angle held her tighter and kissed the side of her head in comfort.

"It's okay, Buffy," he promised her lovingly continuing to stroke her back, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Even though Angel couldn't see it, he felt Buffy's sad smile, "They were saying something about getting a lawyer to keep me." she went on.

"Of course." Angel said when Buffy pulled a little ways back so she could wipe her tear stain face. "Your parents love you." he reassured her.

"Angel, I know they do, but what if they're not my parents?" Her voice broke at saying that thought out loud. "What if I have other parents who love me? How am I suppose to choose?" she shot off the questions that had been eating away at her all morning. She felt so sad and so many other emotions arisen in her as well.

"We'll figure this out." Angel said, kindly wiping away the tears still falling from Buffy's emerald green eyes. He wanted to take the pain away, he would do anything to make this hurt and confusion go away for her.

"I have the birth certificate that I used to get my learners, with me." Buffy told him, pulling out another paper from the stack of four papers. "Would you take me to the court house, so I can have Molly's mom check it out to see if it is authentic?" she requested opening the certificate. 

"We can go right now." Angel replied, silently praying the birth certificate was real. Buffy was so scared and hurt, she didn't deserve to be any of those things.

"Thank you," sniffled Buffy putting the papers back into her pocket, "I'm so thankful I have you." She finished quietly as Angel started up the car. 

Angel's gentleness as he held her made her feel somewhat safe. Feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders, she gave into her impulse and snuggled up to Angel's shoulder, taking comfort in knowing she was not a lone in this anymore, and that Angel believed her. All that was left to do was the find whether or not the final piece of the puzzle was fit or not. She prayed it was real, however, everything inside her told her it wasn't.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, Angel, come in." Mrs. England, Molly's mother, said, inviting them in. She was surprised to see her daughters' friends in her corner of the court house. Milly England's job was to spot forgeries.

"We have something that we would like you to take a look at." Angel spoke up when it was clear that Buffy was having troubles finding her voice.

"Okay." Mrs. England said as she sat down at her desk, and motioned for Buffy and Angel to sit down as well.

Sitting down, Buffy reached into her back pocket and grab her birth certificate, "I need to know if this is real or not." she expressed, handing the paper over to the red headed woman.

Mrs. England opened the piece of paper, Angel took Buffy's hand into his to hopefully give her strength and assure her he was still there for her. Buffy responded by squeezing his hand in return.

"Buffy, this is your birth certificate." Mrs. England said in surprise, looking up at the young blond suspiciously, "Why would you question it?"

"I have recently found something out," explained Buffy trying not to come right out and tell the truth, whatever the truth was, "now I am wondering if that's real?"

Mrs. England still had a lot of questions, but judging by the look on Buffy's face she knew she would not get them from the sixteen year old. Returning her eyes back to the piece of paper in front of her. Fifteen minute later she was about to tell Buffy her certificate was real, when she noticed the wording was a bit off, and the signatures of the parents didn't match any she had ever seen Rupert of Jenny use. 

Buffy's heart sped up the minute she caught Mrs. England's face change from her usual face to her 'there's something wrong' face. 

"What's wrong?" Buffy inquired, trying not to panic. 'It could be something else that cause her face to change,' she reasoned sharing a look with Angel.

"Buffy," began Mrs. England trying to think of the best way to tell the young lady before here what she had discovered.

"It's," swallowing Buffy continued, "it's a fake, isn't it?"

"Yes." sigh Mrs. England feeling her heart break for her daughter's friend. "Sweetie, so you want me to call your parents?" she asked in a caring motherly voice.

Buffy wiped tears from hers eyes once again, "They're not my parents." she replied softly getting up and left the room.

"Thank you." Angel said as Mrs. England handed him the fake certificate. Once it was in his hands he was out the office.

Once the teenagers were out of hearing range Mrs. England picked up the phone and called her friend Jenny.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The car ride back to Buffy's had been even quieter then it had been two hours ago. Angel kept stealing glances over at Buffy. He wanted to kiss all the pain away, and protect her from it. It was just... he didn't know how. Her whole world had just been turned upside down in a range of a few days.

Buffy knew he was looking at her, but she didn't say anything. What could she say? Her whole life was a lie, everything she had once believed came crashing down. The family she loved, the town, her friends, Angel, everything wasn't suppose to he hers. Her home was with the Summers family. Leaning her head against the window Buffy watched the familiar scenery go by. 'What do I do now?'

"I'll stand beside you." Angel informed her softly as he pulled into the Giles' drive.

"I really need you." Buffy said taking his hand into hers, she saw her parents… no, her fake parents, opening the door. Both wore worried expressions.

'I love them.' Buffy thought climbing out of the car. 'No matter what they'll always be my parents.' She told herself as Angel followed her up the sidewalk, their hands still connected.

"We need to talk." Buffy told them once she and Angle reached her parents.

"Yes, we do." Jenny agreed, tears falling from her eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I don't know where to begin." Admitted Jenny, taking Buffy's smaller hands into hers.

Buffy looked down at her hands within her mother's, and felt like once again crying for the umpteenth time that day. This just was not fair.

"Mrs. England called us, and told us about the birth certificate." Mr. Giles began, sitting down by his wife. "Sweetie, I think you're old enough to…know the truth." He finished lying his hands on top of his wife's and Buffy's.

Taking a deep breath Buffy looked up into the face of the people she thought where her parents for so long, "I'm listening." she said shortly feeling Angel place his hands on her shoulders to give her strength to face what was to come.

"My sister Drusilla," began Jenny, not letting go of Buffy's hands, "was never really completely well, but as she got into her teens my parents thought with therapy she would get better. It seemed like their theory was working, until one day she disappeared at the age of sixteen. We looked and looked for her, but we couldn't find her. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of that Earth." She wiped a tear that had fallen down her beautiful daughter's face. She and her husband loved Buffy with all their hearts. It scared her to think that Buffy could possibly hate them after she learned the truth.

Mr. Giles saw his wife having troubles finding her voice so he continued the story, "Then two years after she had vanished, she showed up on the front doorstep of our new home. With her she had a cute, little two year old girl."

"Me." Buffy said softly. The story she was hearing seemed true enough, and if that was the case then she was still related to them, only she was really their niece and not their daughter.

"You," confirmed Mr. Giles, "she told us you were her little girl Elizabeth, Buffy for short. Drusilla spoke of how her pimp was after her because she owed him some money and he had threatened to take it out of you if she didn't pay." He said full of disgusted for his sister-in-law.

"She…was.. A hooker?" asked Buffy feeling disappointed at hearing the news. "Did she ever mention who my father was?" she wondered, may be his last name was Summers, and he was the one looking for her. That would explain the name, but not the story.

"Dru had said he had been killed in a gang war. His name was Ryan Turner." responded Jenny. Seeing Buffy's face fall she pulled the young girl into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie." she said in a soothing voice. "We love you, and nothing is going to ever change that."

"I love you guys too." Buffy cried, feeling safe within the woman she called Mom's arms. "Why didn't she stay?"

"I don't know." Jenny replied. "The next day she was gone, but you were still with us. That's when we decided to take you and Faith away from New York City and move here to Sunnydale." she finished releasing Buffy.

Reaching into her back pocket Buffy pulled out the pictures of Elizabeth Summers and the news paper article. The story sounded real, but it just didn't fit. It explained how she came to be with the Giles, but nothing before that. 

"Then what's this?" inquired Buffy handing Jenny the papers.

Taking the pictures into her hands Jenny gasped, "Drusilla, what have you done?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" I can't believe this is happening!" Buffy cried three weeks later, Angel rocked his girlfriend in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

During the past three weeks Mr. Giles had his lawyer Jeffery look into the connections between Elizabeth Summers and Buffy. Once a DNA test was taken there was no question about it. Buffy was Elizabeth Summers, Drusilla had taken her from the LA Plaza.

Much to Buffy's distress, Mrs. Giles had her call her biological family. No matter how much Jenny Giles didn't want to lose Buffy, she couldn't let the Summers continue to think their daughter was dead. So Buffy called them, and after their lawyers talked with Jeffery and his associates it was agreed that Buffy was to spend the first month of her summer break with the Summers. What happen from there was still undecided.

"I don't want to go." Buffy said, snuggling into Angel's arms.

"It's going to be okay, Bits." Faith tried to ease her sister's fears. No matter what anyone said Buffy was still her little sister, and that would never change.

Buffy looked over at the brunet with tears streaming down her face. She had cried so much in the past four weeks, she was always surprised she had any tears left. "I leave tomorrow, what if they don't let me come back?" she voiced the fear that had been eating away at her since it was proven she was a Summers.

"We won't let that happen." said Mr. Giles as he and Mrs. Giles walked into the room.

"We won't give you up completely." Jenny told her, holding Buffy, her golden hair daughter. "We'll work something out with the Summers. They'll see how much we love you and want you with us."

"Promise?" whispered Buffy sniffling as she felt Angel rubbing her back.

"Yes, Sweetie." commented Mr. Giles taking a seat next to his wife. "We promise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Section 2: Truth

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy felt like crawling into her skin the following day as she awaited the Summers arrival. Behind her on the Giles' porch stood the family she loved. Her mother was already in tears, and that made Buffy want to cry herself. Walking over to her parents she hugged them both as if she would never see them again. Jenny and Rupert hugged the golden blonde to them, praying that she would return to them, and she became happy once more.

"Excuse me." A woman's voice interrupted the family hug.

Buffy hugged her parents for a few moments longer before turning to face the woman. Trying her hardest Buffy smiled for the woman and the man behind her. These were her biological parents.

"Elizabeth!" cried Joyce Summers upon seeing her little girl's face, a face she thought she would never see again. She promised herself she wouldn't scare Elizabeth by making a big scene, but she couldn't help the over whelming desire to hug her long lost daughter. So she pulled her little Elizabeth to her. Tears of new found hope fell down her face, as Joyce Summers thought of all the happiness that was to come to her family now that Elizabeth was back among them. "My baby." she whispered giving thanks to the Lord for Elizabeth's save return.

Buffy stood there with her arms at her side. She wanted to hug her biological mother, Mrs. Summers must have been through so much these past fourteen years thinking her little girl was dead. Yet, Buffy couldn't move her arms to hug her. To her, if she hugged Mrs. Summers, she would be betraying Jenny, her mother. Mrs. Summers let Buffy go, and handed the suitcase to her husband.

"Let's get you home." said Mr. Summers smiling down at his precious daughter. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman. 

"One moment." spoke Buffy running back to her family and Angel to give them each one last hug.

"Show them how well we have raised you." encouraged Mr. Giles wiping a tear from his little girl's face. His little girl, no matter what happened from here on out.

"See you, Sissy." Hope said so only Buffy could hear as the little girl hugged her big sister's waist.

"You need anything, call." Faith instructed, laying her hands on her little sister's shoulder. Tears were building up in her eyes, still she willed them to stay put. Her mother's tears were making Buffy feel sad enough, she didn't want to make the young sixteen year old any sadder.

"I love you." Buffy said to each and everyone of them.

"We love you." Angel told her, pulling Buffy to him for a good-bye kiss.

"Wait for me?" asked Buffy when they pulled apart.

"Always." Angel vowed, wiping Buffy's tear away.

"Be good," Jenny told her once more, giving Buffy the last hug, "and remember we are all here if you need us."

"Love you, Mommy." cried Buffy, letting Mrs. Giles go. With one last glance Buffy allowed Mr. and Mrs. Summers to lead her away from everything she had ever known.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You know, Elizabeth, it's okay to talk to us." Mrs. Summers said kindly. Elizabeth had not said a word to Hank or herself all the way home, and it concerned her. Elizabeth was going to have to be showed that the whole family had missed her and was happy to have her home.

"I know." Buffy quietly assured her biological mother. "Is that your house?" she asked avoiding Mrs. Summers comforting out stretched hand. Instead she watched as two blondes and a brunet walked out of the two story brick house.

"Mom, did you get her?" inquired the youngest of the Summers' family. The young thirteen year old girl looked delighted at seeing her mother nod yes, and Buffy getting out of the car.

"Dawn, calm down." Commanded a young woman with long waist length, blond hair, much like Buffy's. 

"Emily, Elizabeth is home." announced Dawn, "we should make her feel welcome."

Buffy stood by the car, this family before her resembled her so much. The two girls talking must be her sisters, and the young man, who looks to be the oldest of all of the children must be her brother, "Hello." she greeted them trying to be polite. She promised her parents she would be polite just as she was taught.

"Hey, Liz." the young man returned kindly. "I am your brother William, but everyone calls me Spike. And these two pains here," he said indicating the two arguing girls, "are your sisters Emily and Dawn. We're all very glad to have you here, and hope we can make you feel at home." He told her gently, not wanting to frighten Elizabeth. He didn't put any pressure into his words, he simply let them come out as kind as he could. 

"Thank you." replied Buffy, giving Spike a little smile. He seemed like he would have been a great big brother to grow up with, "Could you call me Elizabeth, if you don't want to use Buffy?" she questioned. "I honestly have never liked any of the other nick names for Elizabeth. I mean they're cute, it just that they're used all the time." she explained,

"Sure, Elizabeth." Spike replied, taking her suit case from his father.

"Come on!" exclaimed Dawn grabbing Buffy's hand and pulled her towards the house. "Lily has prepared this whole family dinner on your behalf, and Mom and I cooked you a cake" she rambled on, liking the idea of having a new sister already.

"That's very kind of you." Buffy answered, looking around at the house once they were inside. The feel of the house was different then the house she loved. Home felt warm and welcoming, here she didn't feel anything.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Emily asked. The twenty-one year old had been so thankful to hear her little sister was alive, and coming home. For the longest time she had blamed herself the kidnapping. That day her and Spike had been fighting constantly, maybe if she had been a better big sister, had paid attention to Elizabeth rather then Spike's rude comments, then maybe Elizabeth wouldn't have been taken. The young lady would have grown up with her real family, and the look of uncertainty would not be on her face right now.

"Just adjusting." Buffy said. "Nice house." she complemented to her new big sister, following her new persistent little sister into the dining room were a feast was placed upon the table. "That's a lot of food." she commented sitting down.

"Our family are big eaters." Emily explained, sitting down beside Buffy. "Mom has you sharing my room, so after dinner I'll show you around." Offered the grass green eye beauty. Emily wanted Elizabeth to feel like she belonged with the family. Right now, she had a feeling Elizabeth wanted to go back to the Giles', but hopefully that would lessen as she got to know her biological family.

"That would be great." Buffy replied, starting to feel weird sitting there with this strange new family.

They were being exceptionally nice to her, however, she rather be at home cooking dinner with her mother and Faith. She rather be hearing Daddy and Hope go on and on about their day, as opposed to Mr. Summers explaining to her what he did at work. He was some sort of CEO.

"Elizabeth, would you like some grape juice?" asked Mrs. Summers causing Buffy to look up at her, "You use to love it as toddler."

"Actually, I don't like it very much." confessed Buffy already getting a sick feeling her stomach. "I had this whole bad experience with it once, and haven't been able to look at it let alone drink it since. But if it's all right, iced-tea looks good." she said quickly indicating the other drink of choice. 

"Here you go." Spike said, passing the iced-tea to Buffy. "I don't know about you, but I find iced-tea taste better without the sugar." he stated, trying to get a real smile from Buffy, rather then the fake one she was wearing.

"I agree." Buffy answered, pouring herself a glass. Passing it onto Emily, Buffy listened as Mr. Summers prayed to the Lord, giving thanks for the food and especially for her safe return home. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That's your bed." Emily informed Buffy later that night as Buffy unpacked her clothes.

She glance at the white Day Bed, "Thank you for sharing your room with me." placing her pictures of her friend right next to the one of the Giles'. Emily had cleared half the huge room just for her, and she was grateful for that. 

"Who are they?" questioned Emily pointing at the picture of Buffy and her friends at the beach last summer.

Sitting down on what was to be her bed, at least for the next month, Buffy took the picture in her hands, "The red head standing next to me is my best friend Willow, next to her is my friend Tara, in front of Tara is my friend Molly, the goofy looking boy behind Willow is my friend Xander, and finally the handsome boy behind me is my boyfriend Angel." Buffy explained, beaming at the though of Angel. She missed him and everyone else so much, and it had only been a couple of hours.

"Is that the Giles'?" Emily inquired, switching gears to the other picture. She wasn't so sure how she felt about them. A huge part of her seriously dislike them for keeping her sister away, but a little part of her was thankful that they had kept her safe. That part even believed the Giles' had no part in her sister's kidnapping.

"Yeah," answered Buffy grabbing her night clothes, "my mom, my dad, baby sister Hope, and big sister Faith." she added shortly feeling sorrow well up inside her. She wanted to go home, "Where can I change?" she requested before she could start crying.

"In there." Emily pointed towards the door that was slightly opened.

"Thanks." Buffy replied, grabbing her boxer shorts and black tank top. 

"They're not your parents." she heard Emily mummer under her breath before she went inside the bathroom.

"They are to me." Buffy stated, closing the bathroom door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good-night, Elizabeth." Mrs. Summers said later that night, sitting down on her golden blonde daughter's bed. "Know that your father and I love you, Elizabeth. We both understand that you are not ready to say it to us and that's okay. We can wait until you're ready." she smoothly said brushing Buffy's blonde hair away from her face.

"Good-night, Mrs. Summers." returned Buffy turning on her side. She didn't want this woman's reassuring voice, she wanted her mother's. Buffy knew her actions had just hurt Mrs. Summers, but she didn't care at the moment. Her loving parents were at home, missing her and she them. How could she let another mother near her, it felt like she was betraying the Jenny if she did. Even though she knew the two kind adults saying very sweet words to her were her real parents, she just couldn't say anything reassuring back. It hurt, and Buffy realized that more hurt was to come for everyone.

Closing her eyes, Buffy waited for the lights to go out before she allowed tears to softly fall down her face, 'Please, Lord, give me and my loved ones the strength to get through this,' she prayed. 'Please, I pray I get to go home, and that everyone pain lessens.'

Emily laid back in her black Day Bed, and listened to her little sister cry. What was to come, she had no clue, but being strong was going to have to her responsibility.

Wrapping her blanket around herself Buffy shut her eyes, and though about happy times in her life. Angel's smiling face appeared in her mind, and his words of comfort rang in her head. No matter what happen from here on out, she knew that she would always have her Angel standing beside her.

TBC________________________________with feedback. Let me know if you want more.

Thanks too: 

Kendra3

Brittannie

Christine

Kat

Mystikalmai

Sarah

queendime2

Catimere

Tariq

buffsterangelicxws

Lisa Anne 1

and everyone else who sent me feedback. If I left your name out I apologize. The sheet that I had all of the names written on were left at my school yersterday and I am at home now. Thanks lots for the feedback, it really helps my writing muses lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!

TK


	5. The New Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 9/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Emily, Elizabeth, time to get up!" hollered Mrs. Summers knocking on the girls' door the next morning.

Rolling around in her bed Buffy opened her eyes with a yawn. It took her a few moments to place where she was. This wasn't her room, it wasn't her mother's voice telling her to get up. When she spotted Emily getting out of her bed with a grumble, she suddenly remembered where she was.

"Hey, Sleep Head." Emily teased, making her bed. "Mom has an art show today, and the whole family is going." she explained excited about this particular charity event.

Buffy stood up and stretched, "Is she an artists?" directed Buffy grabbing her fluffy baby blue towel.

"She owns her own gallery." Emily explained, "Today's show is a charity show for the Children's hospital. We go every year, and it turns out to be a lot of fun." 

"What do you usually wear?" inquired Buffy opening the closet with her clothing.

"A simple, yet nice dress or pants outfit." answered Emily pulling out a blue and white knee length dress.

"Girls, can I come in?" asked Mrs. Summers opening the door.

"Yeah," replied Emily smiling.

"I'm going to take a shower." Buffy informed them, taking a red dress out of her clothing hanging up. "Good-morning, Mrs. Summers." she greeted heading towards the bathroom.

"Good-morning, Elizabeth." replied Mrs. Summers once again thankful for her baby being home once more.

Shutting the door behind her, Buffy began her shower, all the while, thinking about the coming month. Would she make it? Telling herself the answer was 'yes', after all she was independent and stubborn. Traits that had been commented on her whole life, especially by Faith. A month was no big deal, and in the end she would get to go home. With new found strength and faith, Buffy finished her shower, then got ready for the day a head.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Elizabeth, don't you look lovely." complemented Mrs. Summers upon seeing Buffy and Emily walking down the stairs. Her two eldest girls looked so much like the sisters they were. Joyce couldn't wait to show Elizabeth around. "As do you, Emily." she added when the two girls reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, Mom." Emily replied. "Will Mrs. Gunn and Mr. Gunn be there?" She asked, referring to her mother's assistant manger Shy Anne Gunn's family.

"Yes, she will be." replied Mrs. Summers as the rest of the family met in the hall. "They have a daughter your age, Elizabeth." she informed Buffy who at the moment was paying attention to Dawn telling her all about the art their mother dealt with.

"Really?" asked Buffy averting her attention back to Mrs. Summers. 

"Yeah, her name is Lona," explained Mr. Summers ushering the children out the door. "I am glad you are able to be with us today, Sweetie." she praised when all but her and Buffy were outside.

"Me too." Buffy said, giving her biological mother a nod. "I hope I can live up to whatever it is you expect." she added walking out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hi, Elizabet.," greeted two young girls about her age the minute her sister dragged her away from the painting she was looking at. 

"Hello." Buffy replied to the tall brunt and short dark hair girl. 

"Buffy, this is Cordelia Chase and Winifred Burkle, Fred and Cordy for short." Emily said, making introductions. "They're your age. Cordelia's best friend Charisma is my best friend."

"Very nice to meet you." Buffy said, plastering a smile on her face. Two hours had past since her new family had arrived, and she had yet to have five minutes alone. It was like everyone came to see her and not the paintings, which, if she did say so herself, were lovely. 

"Elizabeth, I'm having a party this weekend," invited Cordelia, "you are more then welcome to come. It'll be at the Country Club my Daddy owns." she bragged flipping her short layer hair behind her.

"Thanks," accepted Buffy, the way Cordelia had just acted reminded her so much of Darla it was sickening. 'I really hope she's not as bad as Darla' she thought following the two girls and her big sister over to a table. 

"So, Elizabeth, you have any nicknames you would rather be called?" asked Fred sweetly. The shy dark hair girl seemed to be more pleasant to talk to then Cordelia.

"I either go by Elizabeth or Buffy." Buffy put forth, and thanked the waiter for the cup of water he had placed in front of her. "It looks like Mrs. Summers show is going well." she indicated, watching a long line of people pick out paintings and sculptures to buy.

"It usually does." admitted Emily, sighing when Elizabeth called their mother Mrs. Summers instead of Mom. Getting used to them was going to take some time, and she knew that, but was Elizabeth even trying? "The Children's Hospital most years receives a check of $500,000 each year. Mom, does other fun raisers, but this one and the one she does for the kidnapping program brings in a lot." Buffy looked over at the twenty-one year old.

"She does one for kidnapping?" Buffy asked, impressed. Mrs. Summers was a very kind heart person to do all this stuff, she was someone Buffy was sure she would be proud to have as a mother had she grown up with the Summers.

"Ever since you were taken, Mom, has been dead set on doing what she could to help the program that specializes in bring children home." Spike informed her as he and a tall African American young man came up beside the girls. "Elizabeth, this is my best friend Charles Gunn, Gunn this is my little sister Elizabeth." he introduced them, stealing a drink of Emily's pop.

"Hey," complained Emily, swatting Spike's arm, "get your own."

Buffy laughed, causing everyone to look at her, "I'm sorry," she said once she stopped laughing," it's just that the way you two were behaving reminds of Hope and Faith."

"Who's Hope and Faith?" snooped Cordelia, "are they friends of yours from back in Sunnydale?"

"They're my sisters." answered Buffy ignoring the look Emily gave her. "So what's the best places to shop here?" she changed the subject, even though she already knew the best places to shop in LA, Faith, her friends, and herself had been to LA plenty of times for her to know.

"72nd Street and 24th Street." Cordelia told her quickly, ready to talk about her favorite subject, money and shopping.

"Elizabeth, can you come here a second?" interrupted Mr. Summers seeing the girls and boys rolled their eyes at Cordelia's excitement about the topic.

"Of course." agreed Buffy, getting off her chair. "I'll talk to you guys later." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Elizabeth, I hope you are having a nice time." Mr. Summers said when Buffy and he reached the terrace outside the main room where all the selling was going on.

"I am," replied Buffy quickly, "the work inside is lovely, and it's such a worth cause." she went on. "You must be so proud of Mrs. Summers for doing this, and the other charities she does."

Mr. Summers beamed when he spoke, "I am really proud of Joyce, and of all that she does. It was her hope that one day her children would grow to love art as much as she does. Emily has taken to it greatly, she is studying to be an artist herself. Dawn is more dead set on playing softball for now, and Spike, well your brother doesn't know what he wants yet, however, he is working on his bachelors degree in business, so…" he trailed off. 

"Sounds like everyone has at least some idea of what they might want to be, except Dawn, but she has a lot of time." commented Buffy, sitting down on one of the white flower benches. 

"What do you want to be, Elizabeth?" he asked. Hank Summers wanted to know Elizabeth as he knew his other children's hopes and dreams. He may not always be home, but Emily, Dawn, and Spike always knew he loved them and understood were they were coming from. Joyce and he needed Elizabeth to see that as well. 

"I have been in dance for ten years, cheerleading for seven, and gymnastics for nine." e Buffy told him, looking out at the view. "I hope to go to Julliard for dancing and maybe open up my own dance studio." she finished replacing her focus. 

"That sounds like a really wonderful dream." Mr. Summers was impressed. His young daughter seemed so passionate when she spoke of dancing and going to Julliard that he had no doubt she would work hard to complete her dream.

"Dad, Elizabeth, Mom is giving her speech now." Dawn said breaking up the moment. 

"We're coming." laughed Mr. Summers as his youngest grabbed his and Elizabeth's hand and pulled them inside.

As Buffy sat and listened to Mrs. Summers talk she couldn't help but admitted that today hadn't been so bad, so why did she feel guilty about it? That's when the thoughts of her family back in Sunnydale hit her. While she had been having an okay time with this new family, they were probably at home missing her like she missed them. 'One month,' she told herself, 'one month.

TBC______________________________ With Feedback!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think.

Huge Thanks too:

Jillian Ryn

Kendra

Ryan

EmilytheStrange1

Buckster

Maliek

Buffsterangelicxws

Lisa Anne 1

Christine

Brittannie

Ashley M.

Catimere

Sexy Shae

Kat

Thank you all so much for the feedback. It is very much appreicated and helps me out a lot with my writing and inspriation to keep on writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Icecream and a Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Elizabeth, we're going for ice-cream!" exclaimed Dawn one week later, running into the girls' room. "Mom wants to know if you want to come?"

Buffy looked up from the Seventeen magazine she was reading at the blue eye girl, "Why not?" she asked placing the magazine down.

She had been with the Summers for a week now, and while she was no were near being comfortable referring to them as her family she was trying. Getting up from her bed she went out the door followed by her little sister.

"Mom, she's coming." Dawn announced the minute they reached the downstairs hallway. 

"Okay, the two of you can help me hold everyone else's order." replied Mrs. Summers motioning towards the living room where Emily and Spike sat with their father watching some old black and white movie. "You think they would have something better to do on a Friday night." she commented making Dawn and Buffy smile.

It was a bit chilly outside so Buffy grabbed her jean jacket and followed her biological little sister and mother out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Taking a bite of her brown fudge delight, Buffy laughed at the story Dawn was telling them about her friends. Mrs. Summers had decided that the three of them could sit and enjoy their ice-cream at Anna Bells before taking the lazy their ice-cream.

"Then Annie came in and told Janice that Boyd liked her only to find out it was Boyd the Dork rather then Boyd the semi-god." finished Dawn twirling her straw in her chocolate shake. 

"Dawn, you shouldn't call people names." scoffed Mrs. Summers handing her youngest a napkin to wipe the little bit of a mess she had gotten on the table. "Elizabeth, what's your school like?" she asked the golden blonde who had been quit for the last few minutes. She had to find someway to open her daughter up.

"It's your average school." explained Buffy taking a sip on her water. "I'm on the cheerleading squad, my grades are really good, at least that's what I'm told, and like I have been telling Emily I have a really great boyfriend and friends." she added not going into to much detail. 

"Emily said your boyfriend's name was Angel?" Mrs. Summers prompted, trying to get more out of Buffy.

Buffy sensed what the woman in front of her was trying to do, but rather then be rude, she figured she tell her about Angel, "He's on the football team," she began, "Angel is just a nickname his friends call him. His real name is Liam Angelus McClay, and he's one year older then I am. He's smart and a toltal sweetheart, all the girls at some point have wanted to date him. I've know him since I was like five and he loves me and I him." she concluded brushing her hair out of her face.

"I hope we are able to met him sometime." confessed Mrs. Summers glad that Elizabeth had opened up some to her.

"I am sure he would like that." Buffy replied, finishing off her last bite of ice-cream. "Excuse me for a moment." she asked standing up to use the ladies room. 

"We'll wait right here." promised Dawn as she and Mrs. Summers finished up their ice-cream as well.

"Okay." nodded Buffy heading towards the door marked 'Womens''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So let me get this straight," Emily said shortly, "the police still haven't found Drusilla, even with the Giles's help?" She demanded three days later as the family, excluding Buffy, who was in the kitchen at the moment fixing lunch, sat in the living room. The police had just left after giving them the news that they had yet to find Drusilla. 

"Emily, the police are trying their hardest to find her. I personally don't know how she could be slipping in and out of the police's hands either." Mr. Summers answered his irate daughter. 

"I do," said Emily upset, "The Giles are helping her."

"They are not." defended Buffy walking into the living room. She had been making spaghetti when she remembered she had forgotten to ask everyone what kind of toping they wanted added. Upon entering the living room hallway she had heard the conversation for the police and had just listened, but Emily's last comment had upset her. Her parents loved her, they would never help Drusilla. "How dare you say that?" she demanded.

"Elizabeth, Emily didn't mean anything by it." Spike said, trying to smooth down the situation he knew his sister Emily had just created.

"I did too." disagreed Emily. "Think about, Elizabeth, if Drusilla is so crazy like Mrs. Giles claimed then it shouldn't be that hard to find her. Those Giles' have to be helping her somehow." she reasoned. She knew she was stepping over a line, but darn it, how else could Drusilla be getting away with kidnapping.

"Those 'Giles'' as you call them," argued Buffy, "are my parents and they love me."

"They are not your parents," responded Emily crossing her arms, "the people you call Mrs. And Mr. Summers, they're your parents. You were made from their love not the Giles'." she huffed. 

"They're not my biological parents, I'll give you that," agreed Buffy, "however, that doesn't matter to me. Jenny Giles and Rupert Giles raised me with love and understanding. Never did I feel unloved or unworthy as so many children do. Never had I not gotten something that I needed. They have always encouraged me to follow my heart and dreams, and they love me just as much as they do Faith and Hope, who by the way are my sisters." she countered. 

"Elizabeth, Emily, that's enough." Mr. Summers intervened. "Arguing about whether or not the Giles are helping Drusilla will not bring Drusilla in." he weighed. "Emily apologize to your sister," he said, "we have no proof at all that the Giles are being anything but completely corruptive with the police." 

"Father, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Emily in disbelieve.

"Emily, do as your father says." reinforced Mrs. Summers trying not to let some of the comments Buffy made about the Giles get to her. It would so much easier to hear that Elizabeth was happy to be with them and that they could give her the love she never had. But the reality of it was the Giles had loved her little girl, and she was very grateful for them because of that, it just made more difficult to earn Elizabeth's love. 

"Fine, Lizzy, I'm sorry." apologized Emily using the nickname she knew Elizabeth didn't like.

"Apology accept." returned Buffy ready to leave the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I have spaghetti cooking on the stove. Dawn, would you like to come in and tell what everyone likes on it?" she asked they young thirteen year old who had been quiet through out her older sisters disagreements.

"Yeah," answered Dawn shortly and followed Buffy to the kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"She didn't mean anything by it." said Dawn trying to fix what Emily had done.

"It's not a big deal." lied Buffy stirring in meat balls with garlic like Dawn had suggested to her.

"Elizabeth, when the final two weeks are up, if your allowed to go home, are you going?" Dawn questioned swing her legs back and forth on the counter. Buffy being happy was important to her, but she didn't really want to lose her big sister again.

"Honestly," confessed Buffy looking over at the young girl, "I want too."

"If you do, would you still come see us? Would you still…be my sister?" asked Dawn casting her eyes down to her feet.

"I will always be your sister." promised Buffy hugging the sadden brunet. "I may not live with you, but now that I know you are here, Dawnie, there's no way I would forget about you or wouldn't want to see you." she confessed. While it was true she wanted to go home, she had come to like the little girl and Spike. Mr. And Mrs. Summers were nice too, and just because she didn't love them as her parents, didn't mean she never wanted to see them again. Even after the argument they had, Buffy wouldn't mind seeing Emily either. 

"Cross your heart." asked Dawn handing Buffy the tomato sauce.

"Cross my heart," vowed Buffy, "and pinkie swear." she said interlocking her pinkie with Dawn's. "I will not forget you, and will come to see you."

"Okay." Dawn said, "Now lets get to mixing the sauce," she changed the subject.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That night was quiet as Buffy and Emily didn't say anything to one another. Instead the girls got read for bed and fell a sleep before their parents could come in and wish them a good night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Huge Thanks too: 

Kendra3

Brittannie

Dragonqueen05 (thanks for beta reading)

Ryan

Buffster44

Buffsterangelicxws

Kat

Catlimere

Buffygrl

JcM

Caitlyn 501

Lisa Anne 1

Courtney

CaffeineTed


	7. Spending Time with Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Don't you think we're going a little to fast?" asked Buffy two days later as she and Spike ripped around another corner on his motorcycle. It was a really nice bike, Buffy had a feeling that if Xander or Angel would see this bike they would want one like it.

It was a nice sunny Thursday afternoon and rather then stay at home, Spike invited Buffy to come hang out with him and his friends at a locate burger joint for lunch. Not to say Buffy had reservations about it when she saw how they would be traveling, but after Spike assured her he would go slow, she relented. Now she was seriously rethinking her decision.

"Come on, Elizabeth, it isn't that bad." Spike said loudly over the roaring of the engine.

"Yeah, as long as I don't fall off." Buffy shot back with a grin. Despite the speed, she was enjoying the motorcycle. The breeze felt nice against her hot face. "How much further do we have to go?" she wondered referring to the burger joint.

"It's right there." returned Spike pointing out a red and white checker building with a big burger on it's sign reading 'Come in and you'll never want to leave!!!' 

"Cute." commented Buffy as Spike finally slowed down enough to park the bike. 

"Come on, Buffy, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" He challenged, taking off his red and black helmet. 

"I did." Buffy admitted, surprised that Spike had called her Buffy. Taking off the identical helmet. "Are your friends waiting inside?" she wondered getting off the bike, and ran her hands through her wind blown hair.

"They probably are." replied Spike finding himself enjoying his alone time with his little sister. He had to admit to himself that after the argument Emily and Elizabeth had and then the one that erupted yesterday between his father and Buffy over whether or not she was going back to the Giles at the end of the month, had him worried that she would jump the next availed train out of town, but she had yet to do it.

"Spike, over here!" hollered Wesley Windom-Price, one of Spike's motorcycle buddies.

"Hey, guys, this is my little sister Elizabeth." Spike said making introductions. "Buffy, these are my friends Gunn, you all ready know. This is his girlfriend Gwen, my motorcycle bud, Wesley, this young lady here is Kate and her boyfriend Lorne." he finished, offering Buffy a seat. "What sounds good today?" he spoke to his friends.

"The usual," Kate said, "So, Elizabeth, how are you adjusting to LA?" she snooped. Kate was quit the gossip queen. Spike cringe at the thought of what she might say, she also had the biggest mouth.

"I like it." confessed Buffy. "I mean, I've been here before so it's not like that much is new to me." she went on. Emily had warned her about how Kate was a gossip queen and she had to watch what she said around her.

"You'll love Hemery High." Wesley intervened before Kate could get any further. "All the sports are on top of the list. Spike tells us you are a cheerleader, my sister is the captain, I'm sure she could get you a try out for this season." he offered.

Buffy smiled at his kind offer, "Thank you, but I'm not so sure I will still be in LA when school starts up again." she admitted kindly not catching Spike's look of confusion on whether to be mad at the comment or let it go and except that his sister would be happier in Sunnydale. "So what's good to eat here?" she asked changing the subject.

"Chicken Strips, the curly fries, and the tall cake." suggested Lorne draping his arm around Kate.

"Sounds good to me." Buffy replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Is that what you want?" questioned Spike just to make sure. At his sister's nod he order her the number three special. Once all the ordering was done he turned back to his friends. "So what the happening on the front?" he asked. 

Buffy looked at him in curiosity. What was he talking about? It was clear that his friends knew what he was talking about, but she had no idea.

"Rumor is that Harrison is holding a street race this Saturday night. His assistant made a call to Wesley and asked if you would be racing." Gunn explained, checking Buffy out. He had to admit his best friend had the hottest sisters and Elizabeth beat both Emily and Dawn out of the water.

"You race?" inquired Buffy interested in the topic. No one had mentioned that Spike liked to race before, even during the family dinners where everyone talk so she could get to know stuff about them, that bit of information never came up once.

"Yes," relented Spike. No one in his family knew of his racing. His mother and father would have heart attacks if they knew. "You can't let Mom, Dad, Emily, or Dawn know though, all right?" he asserted looking directly at Buffy. 

"Spike, are you talking about those races that are illegal and extremely dangerous?" asked Buffy shocked at hearing that he didn't want anyone to know in the family. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's fun," declare Gwen for Spike. "You know, Elizabeth, Spike is really good and makes tons of money doing it. How else do you think he pays for college?"

Taken aback by Gwen's explanation Buffy looked over at her big brother, "I just assumed that Mr. Summers and Mrs. Summers was paying for it." she rendered.

"I told them that I didn't need their money," recited Spike as the food was being laid down in front of them. "I don't want to rely on my parents money all the time. Paying for college myself is an excellent way to prove that. Don't get me wrong I love Mom and Dad, I just don't want to be relying on them for money. This is the best way to make money for college and still have plenty left over for other things." he concluded throwing a bacon and cheese fry in his mouth.

"But it's dangerous." Buffy tried to reason with him, dipping her spoon into her tall cake. "Why take the risks?" she still didn't understand why he would do such a thing.

Spike smiled at Elizabeth's concern. She might not have grown up with him, but he could tell she didn't want him to get hurt, "Look," he relented, "it's just a quick way to make money, and I am always careful. If something looks to dangerous I pull back."

"He does." Gunn promised the young golden blonde. "In fact, there's a race tomorrow night, maybe you should come with Spike and watch how it's done." he improvised taking a huge bit out of his medium rare cheese burger.

"Can I?" directed Buffy looking over at Spike. "I won't tell anyone," she vowed although part of her thought she should, but if Spike didn't want her to tell then she wouldn't, at least not until she saw for herself how dangerous it really was.

"Fine." agreed Spike. "Tomorrow night we'll tell Mom and Dad that you and I have plans to hang out with some friends, and then we'll go to the race. I'm not in the race tomorrow night, but there is a huge crowd that usually shows up to watch we can do that."

"You got a deal," delivered Buffy placing the chocolate gooey ice-cream into her mouth.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Street Racing?" asked Angel over the phone later that night.

Buffy had called him after asking Mrs. Summers if it was okay to call him. She had been a little hesitant at first, but eventually let her, "Yeah, we're going to just watch, but I still don't like the idea of him racing." Buffy admitted, laying back on her bed. She had the room to herself that night. Emily had decided to stay at a friends, and was going to ask Buffy, but Buffy and Spike had gotten home to late.

"Sounds like you're really bonding with them." remarked Angel sitting back against his head board. It was extremely nice to hear his girlfriend's voice. These past two weeks he had missed her terrible, and he wasn't the only one. Mr. and Mrs. Giles had seemed out of it the last time he spoke to them. Faith had told him that the police still couldn't find Drusilla, and that the Summers may not let Buffy come home after all. 

"I am with Spike, Dawn, and occasional the parents, but the whole bonding with Emily is still on the rocks." she said of her big sister. "I can't wait to come home." she confessed longing.

"Are they going to let you?" he wondered praying that they would.

"If they don't," stated Buffy, "I'll find another way. I mean I don't want to shut them out of my life completely, but I don't want to live here. I miss the parents who raised me and the two sisters I grew up with. Don't get me wrong I care about my new little sister Dawn, my new big sister Emily, my new big brother Spike, and Mr. And Mrs. Summers. I want to still see them, but I rather live at home with the Giles' and be with you." she pronounced into the phone smiling at Angel's handsome soothing voice.

"I rather you be here too." commented Angel. "I love you." he said honestly.

"I love you too, and I'll be home before you know it." promised Buffy before hearing Mrs. Summers yell that she needed to make a phone call to work. "Angel, I have to go, Mrs. Summers needs the phone."

"I'll take to you later, Love." promised Angel before hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone back down on the cradle, Buffy got up to go downstairs and outside where she planned to sun bath the rest of the sunlight away. She hadn't been tanning in a while so getting some sun was a definite priority. One she was sure not to miss.

TBC______________________With feedback.... Let me know what you thought of this part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05 (Thanks Beta)

Brittannie

Carina

Lisa Anne 1

Catlimere

Christine

Ryan

Buffsterangelicxws

Julia

Lauren

Kendra3

Sandy-eco

Isis

Thank you all so much for the wonderful words of encouragement and for taking the time to send them to me!!! It's really helpful to hear that my stories are being enjoyed!!!!


	8. Buffy Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 12/?

Author: TK 

Part 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mom, we're heading out." Spike said the following evening while Buffy put on her leather jacket.

"Have fun." replied Mrs. Summers to her son and middle daughter. "Elizabeth, if you want to come home earlier then Spike, just call and one of us will come get you." she promised, thrilled that Buffy was spending time with her brother. 

"I promise." affirmed Buffy, even though she had no intention of leaving without Spike. Tonight they would watch and if Buffy saw that it was a dangerous as she heard, then she would have to break her promise and tell the Summers' about Spike's racing. She was recently getting to know Spike, but that didn't mean she didn't care if he got hurt or not.

"Where are you two going?" Emily asked curiously. Something was up between her sister and brother and she wanted to know what it was.

"To hang out with my friends." Spike easily lied, grabbing his jacket. "Lets go, Buffy." he said using Buffy once more instead of Elizabeth as he opened the door.

"Bye, Emily, bye Joyce." Buffy said, using Joyce instead of Mrs. Summers. The older woman had mentioned to her earlier that she would prefer it if Buffy would call her Joyce instead of Mrs. Summers, so Buffy obliged. 

"Spike, watch out for your sister." Mr. Summers warned, giving his little golden blonde a hug, which Buffy slightly returned.

"Will do." Spike vowed, going out the door with Buffy behind him.

Mrs. Summers watched two of her children take off on her son's motorcycle, and couldn't shake a bad feeling setting in. Brushing aside that thought when she heard Emily and Dawn arguing, she rusted into the living room to see what was going on between the two girls.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Spike, Elizabeth!" Gunn shouted upon spotting his best friend and the beauty beside him.

"Hey, Gunn, has the races started yet?" Buffy said in greeting when Spike parked his motorcycle. Getting off, she was surprised when Gunn greeted her with a hug. "Were is everyone?" she added as Gunn let her go.

"My sister Alona is over there in the red car, and so is everyone else." explained Gunn, pointing towards a petite, beautiful African American teenager waving them over. 

Beside her Buffy noticed all of Spikes' friends whom she had met yesterday. Excusing herself from Spike and Gunn she headed over to the red car. 

"Hi, you're Elizabeth, right?" Alona asked politely.

"Yeah, that's me." confirmed Buffy. "My older sister Emily was going to introduce us the other night at Joyce's and your mother's charity benefit, but Gunn said you weren't there." she clarified hopping up on the red sport car, and waved to the other members of Spikes' gang.

"Yeah," Alona replied, "I was there for a little while, but left as soon as I could. I really don't like going to charity events, and I really can't stand Cordelia Chase, who happens to always be at them." she expressed with a laugh. "Which reminds me, Cordy was shocked you didn't show up at her party two weekends ago."

"I didn't feel like going." returned Buffy. "I mean nothing personal to Cordelia. It was really nice of her to invite me, all, but I just wasn't in the party mood."

"It was lame." Kate interjected, leaning back against the car window. "You should be happy you didn't go." she told the two sixteen year olds girls.

"Sure, Katie." stated Alona shaking her head. "So, Elizabeth, are you going to be going to Hemery this year or are you going back to your old school?" she inquired as their brothers walked up to them. 

"I hope to be able to go back to my old school." Buffy spoke truthfully. She was relieved when she saw Alona nod in understanding. When she had answered that questioned earlier that day, Emily had gotten mad at her and had accused her of not trying to know her real family. Thus caused Buffy to say she already knew her real family. An argument had then broken out, and was stopped only because Mrs. Summers and Mr. Summers walked into the room. Two hours later Buffy had apologized for her part in the argument, but Emily wouldn't except in until later that day.

"Are the Summers going to let you go?" snooped Kate sticking her head between the two teens.

"My parents will do what they feel is best for Buffy." Spike interrupted, ending that particular discussion. He hopped onto the car, on the left side of Buffy, and leaned back. "The race will be starting in fifteen minutes." he explained to his little sister.

"Cool." Buffy said, turning her head to watch all the people getting ready.

"Spike!" called an annoying dirty blonde male approaching the red car.

Spike turned his head, "Riley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't like Riley Finn or any of his friends Forrest, Graham, or Adam. Riley was also a top rider in the world of street racing motorcycles like Spike, himself. However, Riley had yet to beat Spike or any of his record times.

"Why aren't you racing tonight?" demanded Riley. "Afraid I'll kick you butt?" he challenged.

"You wouldn't beat me, if you trained our whole life." Spike shot back sitting up to come face to face with Riley.

"Prove it." Riley said heatedly, getting in Spike's face. "There's still time to enter."

"Spike," spoke up Buffy earning her both boys attentions.

"Well now aren't you a pretty thing." implied Riley walking around the car to get closer to Buffy. 

"I'm taken." Buffy stated firmly, before Spike could say anything. "So don't even get any ideas." she said firmly.

"Feisty one." taunted Riley. "Spiky, boy you sure know how to pick them, I'll give you that." he teased touching Buffy's arm, and stumbled a little when she pushed him away with her other arm. "Strong too." he added.

"Don't touch my little sister." Spike warned, stepping between Buffy and Riley.

"So this is the new little sister?" played Riley looking Buffy up and down. "How about after I beat your brother here, you and I go for a ride?" he smirked trying to touch Buffy again, but Spike would have none of it.

"No way, Loser." replied Buffy scooting back behind Spike.

"Why don't you get lost?" Alona said from beside Buffy.

"Hi, Alona." said Riley turning his attention to Gunn's little sister.

"Don't even think about it." Gunn threatened, stepping in front of Alona. 

"Wow, backing off." Riley taunted. "Spike, are you riding or are you the chicken we all know you are?" he challenged once more.

"You're on, Fish Boy." Spike challenged, using a nickname for Riley that many used, "And when I win, you stand up in front of everyone and admit that you're all talk and I'm better then you. Plus I get your bike." 

"Agreed," confirmed Riley, "but if I win you have to do the same." he laid it down plain and simple.

"Let's race!" said Spike heading over to his bike. 

"Prepare to lose, Summers." announced Riley leaving with his gang of friends.

"Spike, you said you weren't going to tonight." Buffy reminded him concerned.

"I know what I'm doing, Buffy." he assured his little sister trying to ease the worry he saw appear in her eyes. She may not think of him as he big brother yet, but he could tell that she had a huge heart and cared for his safety. Knowing this made him want to win more, "I'll be careful." he claimed before heading off to get set up with Gunn and Wesley.

"Your brother is awesome, Elizabeth." encouraged Alona.

"I hope so." voiced Buffy praying inside for Spike's safety. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ready!" yelled the female voice to start the race, "Go!" she exclaimed.

Buffy stood up on her knees and watched Spike's bike take off. The motorcycles were going 70 miles an hour, taking around sharp turns, and jumping on and off ramps. Buffy breath caught in her throat at the last turn. Spike and Riley were the only ones left and they were neck and neck. The other racers had either crashed, much to Buffy's fear, or quit.

'Please make the jump, please make the jump.' Buffy chanted silently, seeing the last 15 feet jump. 

Spike's bikes went up and up, Buffy gasped in fear as Riley's bike died in mid-air, and the dirty blonde landed on the ground with his bike on top of his legs. Closing her eyes tightly at the scene Buffy didn't see Spike finish the race and win the 3,000 dollar cash prize.

"Elizabeth, Spike won!" Alona nearly shouted, patting the petite blonde's back.

Opening her eyes, Buffy saw people rushing over to check on Riley, "Will they help him?" she asked turning towards Alona and Gunn.

"His friends will take him to the hospital down town, where the doctors are used to these kinds of innocents. Then if he's all right, he'll be back." explained Gunn shortly. "Cool ride, man." he complemented his best friend as Spike rode up to the gang.

"Thanks." grinned Spike, but upon seeing Buffy's _expression his grin disappeared. "Buffy." he responded getting off his bike.

"Can we go home?" Buffy asked softly, not looking at Spike. If she did she would cry at what she just saw and plead with him not to do it again, and that was something she knew he wouldn't want. Especially in front of his friends, who were congratulating him.

"Yeah," Spike said gently. Buffy climbed onto his bike as he told his friends good-bye. 

"Talk to you later, Buffy." said Alona, knowing how the blonde felt. She had felt the same way at her first racing event.

"Okay." Buffy responded, waving good-bye as Spike's bike roared off into the night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Please don't race again." Buffy pleaded later that night, sitting in Spike's room.

"Buffy, stuff like that happens." reasoned Spike kindly. "I promise you, I will be careful." he vowed urging Buffy to look at him.

She didn't say anything more, getting up Buffy left his room and went to her own, all the while hoping Spike wouldn't race anymore. It was a futile thought and she knew this, but if he kept this up he might end up like Riley did that night. Why would anyone want to do that to themselves. Closing her eyes Buffy fell asleep and wondered what she would be doing tomorrow. 

TBC________________________with feedback. I love reading what everyone has to say about this story. It's wonderful to hear what you think of if!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05 (thanks beta)

Sandy-eco

Catlimere

Julia

DonnatellaMarks

Brittannie

Kendra3 (hey girl, what's up?)

Ryan

Buffsterangelicxws

Caitlyn

Thanks all of you guys very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yawning, Buffy walked down the stair to head into the kitchen when she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the police standing in the kitchen talking to the Summers. Carefully, she made her way down the remaining stairs. Slipping in unnoticed by her biological parents, but not by Spike. It had been a week since the motorcycle race, and Buffy had yet to convince him to stop. 

"Hey, Sunshine." greeted Spike as she sat down beside him. "You're up early." he noted looking at the clock that read seven-thirty.

"What's going on?" inquired Buffy curiously. She had a feeling it had something to do with her and she was determine to know what.

"Apparently, Mrs. Giles called in the morning." explained Spike looking at Buffy in her cute little pink shorts and tank. 

"My Mom called, is she all right?" demanded Buffy suddenly worried about her mother. "Is my Dad and sisters okay?"

"They're fine." swore Spike calming the fears in Buffy's eyes. It was hard to hear her call the Giles' her parents, but he come to get to know her those past two weeks and had come to the conclusion, that she wouldn't forget about his family. Even if she did go live the Giles once again, it didn't mean she wouldn't come visit them.

"Elizabeth, good-morning." spoke Mrs. Summers sitting down beside her daughter. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I was fixing scramble eggs, or at least trying too." she added looking down at the burnt mess in the pan. Cooking had never been one of her strong suits. Thank goodness for their cook, who wasn't there quit yet.

"How about I fix them?" offered Buffy seeing Mrs. Summers distress. 

"You don't have too, Sweetie, I can always send someone out for fast food." stated Mrs. Summers not wanting Buffy to feel like she had to lift a finger to cook. She had been doing that every now and them over the past two weeks. 

"I don't mind at all." Buffy insisted, getting up she walked over to the counter and dumped out the burnt eggs. "So," she prompt breaking open two new eggs, "what's the police doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Mrs. Summers looked over at her little girl, she knew that Elizabeth would find out sooner or later that Drusilla had been caught. Jenny Giles had called and told them the morning that Drusilla had showed up at their house once more around four the morning and they had turned her in. It was good to know that the woman who took her baby all those years ago was going to jail, and she was grateful for Jenny Giles and Rupert Giles corporations, however, now it seemed like she was still going to lose her baby. 

"Joyce, are you okay?" wondered Buffy as Emily and Dawn walked into the room.

"What smells so good?" questioned Dawn flopping down at one of the kitchen tables. Seeing her sister cooking Dawn smiled, "Elizabeth, what's ya cooking?"

Buffy turned her attention from Joyce to Dawn, "I am cooking scramble eggs right now, but if you have a different request I'll fix that." she return smiling at the young girl. 

"Can I have a dipping egg?" pondered Dawn leaning her elbows on the table, watching her sister Emily's head lay down on the table. "You know, Emily, if you're still tired you should go back to bed." she claimed.

"I don't want too," replied Emily sitting up, "what I want to know is what the police were doing here?" she repeated Buffy's statement from earlier.

"They came to tell us that Drusilla had been caught." clarified Mr. Summers walking back into the kitchen. The police had already left, and Mr. Summers wore a smile mixed with a little bit of worry. 

"Really?" exclaimed Dawn, "That's great! She'll go to jail for taking Elizabeth, and then the whole nightmare is over, right?"

Mrs. Summers turned to her youngest, "It's not that simple, Dawnie. Drusilla committed kidnapping, which means there will be a trial." she explained sitting down beside her brunet little girl. "The police where telling us that Drusilla doesn't seem mentally well. And from Mrs. Giles had told us the morning when she called Drusilla had never been completely well before, so when she is convicted and I believe she will be. She might not end of in jail, but a asylum for the criminally insane." she finished as Buffy placed Dawn and her plate of eggs in front of them.

"No way!" shot out Emily, "She took Elizabeth, and now you're going to tell me there's a chance she might get off?" she said in disbelieve looking down at the golden eggs that Elizabeth had laid before her. 

"Not get off, Honey." assured Mr. Summers taking the plate of crispy bacon from Elizabeth. "Being in an asylum is just as bad as being in jail."

"When's the trail?" Buffy interrupted, handing Spike the last plate of eggs before sitting down. 

"It's undecided as of yet, but the prosecutor is aiming for a August trail." answered Mrs. Summers. "Elizabeth, these eggs look wonderful." she complemented her sixteen year old.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Spike noticing that Buffy didn't have a plate in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." Buffy said. " In fact, I would really like to call my par…Mr. and Mrs. Giles, if that's okay?" she inquired hopefully.

Against her better judgment Mrs. Summers shook her head yes, "Of course, Sweetie, you can use the phone in here or the living room." she suggested.

"Thank you." Buffy replied, getting up from her chair, and then to everyone's surprise she gave Mrs. Summers an actual hug before leaving the room stunned.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello." grumbled Faith's voice through the phone line.

Buffy laughed at her sister's response, "Hey, Sleep Head, what are you doing in bed on a beautiful day like today?" she said in way of greeting.

"Hey, Bits!" voiced Faith more awake now. She hadn't heard from her sister in the past three weeks, it was good to hear her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good actually. The police said that Mom turned Drusilla in the morning." she began to reason for her call.

"Yeah, Drusilla, showed up here all looney-tunney if you get what I mean. She was talking about seeing stars, and about the little fairies whispering in her head. When the police came and took her away, she tried to do a little dance for them. Mom and Dad are at the police station now making final statements." she related sitting up in bed.

"I'm glad the police got her." admitted Buffy. "Now maybe everyone can start to heal, and after she is sent were ever they decide to send her this whole chapter can be closed in all of our lives." she hoped sitting back in the soft cushy couch. "How is everyone? I called Angel the other night when I was by myself. He said that Mom and Dad were not as they usually are." she investigated.

"They're doing about as well as can be expect. Hope and I are doing fine, we all miss you." commented Faith speaking truthfully. "Mom said that she and Mrs. Summers are suppose to speak about the living arrangements for you sometime this week." offered Faith slowly. She wasn't sure how her sister would react to having the two mothers in her life decide such an important decision.

"What?" questioned Buffy surprised. "How can they do that when they didn't even ask me?" she demanded standing up from the couch. "I mean I know I am only sixteen, but I am old enough to at least voice what I would like. It's not like if I go home, I am going to the Summers out of my life. There's no way, I may not know them all that well, but I like them for the most part. Still, I want to come home to you guys and my friends." she finished flopping back down in the chair next to the couch. 

"Elizabeth?" asked Mrs. Summers making Buffy jump and turn around to come face to face with the whole family. They all wore similar expressions of concern. 

'They must of heard, my statement,' thought Buffy. 

"Bits, are you there?" asked Faith when her sister stopped talking.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry." apologized Buffy turning back around. "I better go, but could you tell everyone that I love them and I miss them." she directed honestly.

"You got it, Bits, and remember if you need me, I'm here." reminded Faith in big sister voice.

"Thanks, Sis," implied Buffy before saying good-bye and handing up.

"What's the matter?" grilled Emily a little upset about Elizabeth calling someone who wasn't her sister, "Sis", when she never once called Emily sister or sis, and she was her real sister.

"Nothing." answered Buffy getting up. "I'm going for a walk." she informed her family. "I'll be back by eight-thirty." she promised grabbing her jacket and walked out the door leaving the Summers watching her.

TBC_______________with feedback. Let me know if I should continue to put this out or not. My writing muses love hearing what you have to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05(thanks beta)

Lauren

Kendra3

Craigndillonschick

Buffster44

Catlimere

Emilythestrange1

Jane

Sandy-eco

Brittannie

Isis

Tace

Lusty_lau

Thanks all of you for the wonderful feedback and the kind words you send to me on this story. I am happy to hear it is being enjoyed. Sorry for the delay on the new part, I got a new job and it's been taking it's toll on my time on the computer. 

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Biological Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 14/16

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sec. 3 Decision

part 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three night later Buffy walked into the room she shared with Emily, to find Mrs. Summers and Emily talking about a summer job Emily might be interested in having.

"Sorry." she apologized turning to head out the room, but Mrs. Summers voice stopped her.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to leave." encouraged Mrs. Summers it had been three days since she had gotten a hug from the young woman that was her daughter, and even though Elizabeth had made no attempt to give anyone else a hug or call them by their family names of mother, father, sister, brother, Joyce Summers still held hope.

"If you're sure I'm not interrupting." Buffy said, sitting down at the edge of her bed. 

"No not at all." insisted Mrs. Summers. "Point of fact, I was just telling Emily about this summer job at my art gallery she might be interested in. There's another position open if you're interested." she related full of some faith that maybe Elizabeth would want to stay with them longer.

"Thanks for thinking of me, Mother." tried Buffy. It didn't feel as weird as she thought it would to call Mrs. Summers that this once, but in the end her mother was the woman who raised her. Much to Buffy's gratefulness Mrs. Summers lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing her call her mother. Emily wore a similar __expression. 

"You don't know how long I longed to hear you call me that!" exclaimed Mrs. Summers pulling Buffy into a hug. "You know that in the end I just want you to be happy, right?" she asked pulling back and wiped some of the tears that had fallen from her face away.

"I do," admitted Buffy somehow knowing in her heart it was the truth, "and you know I don't want to cut you out of my life right?" she prompted. "Any of you." she added looking at Emily and then up at the three other members of the family who just walked in. "I know that it hurts you that I don't call you Mom, Dad, sister, or even brother as much as I should. I don't mean to hurt you." she delivered honestly. 

"Elizabeth, we know that." assured Mr. Summers bending down on his knees to look at his daughter. "It's not easy on you, and we understand that." he promised pulling Buffy into his arms for a hug. 

This time instead of being limp in his arms, Buffy hugged him back, "Then let me go, Daddy." she whimpered. "Let me go home. I promise I won't forget any of you. I'll come visit a lot, and you can always come see me." she said softly so only Mr. And Mrs. Summers could hear her.

He hugged his little sixteen year old closer to him. He didn't want to let her go anymore then his wife, but in the end they would have to do what was best for Elizabeth, even if that meant letting her go back to the Giles. Looking up at his wife he saw her nod her head. He understood her unspoken words, and in that moment he knew once again he was going to give up his child, but this time it was not completely.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Giles tomorrow." began Mrs. Summers as her husband let go of their daughter. "When I talk to her I will let her know that your father and I decided that…" looking over at her husband who gave her a sad but firm nod yes, "that you can go home. I'll take you, myself Sunday." she told Elizabeth and smiled when Buffy threw her arms around her in excitement.

"Thank you, Mother." thanked Buffy. "I know this isn't an easy decision on your part." she returned.

"No, but if it's what going to make you happy." replied Mrs. Summers trying not to cry playing with her daughters golden hair, "then that's what is important."

"Mom, you're just going to let her go?" exclaimed Emily speaking up for the first time in the past few minutes.

"Emily." warned Spike sitting down beside Buffy. "Buffy's happiness is what matters, and she promised to come see us, right Niblet?" he questioned using a new nick name for Buffy.

Pulling back from her Mrs. Summers Buffy looked at her biological family,"I promise that I will come and see you lots and lots." she promised fully intended on keeping that promise.

"There, you see?" encouraged Spike. "Niblet promised and I am sure she will keep it."

"You have to call us at lest once a week, deal?" asked Dawn, doing her best to be cheerful for her big sister. It wasn't that she didn't believe Elizabeth would keep her promise, it was just she didn't want Elizabeth to go. "You'll still be my sister, right?" 

"I promise, Dawnie." answered Buffy moving over towards the thirteen year old and gave her a big sister hug. "I am lucky to have you as a sister." she said in an undertone. "And will never forget that."

"So how about tomorrow we do something as a family?" suggested Mr. Summers.

"Sounds like a good plan, Dad." put forth Spike, patting his dad on the back.

"Can we go to Fun Plex?" asked Dawn offering her idea for the family fun.

"Sure," agreed Mr. Summers, "pack you bathing suits and whatever else you'll need. Tomorrow we're all going to Fun Plex."

"Deal." announced Mrs. Summers. 

"Okay." agreed Buffy looking around at the Summers and for the first time she felt like she belonged.

TBC___________________with feedback. Feedback is the key to my writing muses putting out more. I really like reading what you all have to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05 (Thanks beta)

Whitewolf3

Catlimere 

Teri

Misskittyfantastico12889

Ryan

Sunlight

Punkycowgirl

Sandy-eco

Christine

Lisa Anne 1

Emilythestrange1

Kendra3

Nina

Janie

Chazza

Thanks you all for the feedback and reviews on part 13 of 'Where Do I Belong?' I am happy that so many of you are still with me on this story. It inspires me to keep writing. This part is for everyone who is reading any of my stories, you guys making writing so much fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Time Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So you're coming home this weekend?" Angel asked early Friday morning as he talked to Buffy over the phone. When she had called him five minutes ago, the first words out of her mouth were that she was coming home. To say he was happy did not describe how he felt. It had only been a month since he had seen her, but he had missed her terribly. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Summers is bringing me down on Sunday, and then I'll visit them every other weekend." Buffy informed him. She and her biological parents had sat up last night after the others had gone to bed and talked about visits, and what not. "My Mom, the one here, said that she would give me my birth certificate so I could have it, when I need it." she went on. 

"Your Mom, huh?" smiled Angel. He was glad to see that Buffy was beginning to come to terms with her other family. It was best for her and everyone else in the end if both her families knew she cared for them and they for her.

"Yeah," relented Buffy brushing golden lock behind her ear, "it feels right to call Mrs. Summers that now. Mr. Summers I am still iffy about calling him Dad, but that is probably because I haven't been around him as much as my Mother so..." she rambled on. "I figured when I am talking about the Summers I'll refer to them as Mother and Father, and when I talk about the Giles, I'll continue to call them Mom and Daddy." Buffy reasoned aloud, waving at Emily who had just walked into the room.

"Sounds like a plan." Angel said, sitting down at his desk chair. "How are your sisters and brother doing?" he questioned waving at his own little sister as she walked into his room.

"Emily is in the room now, Dawn is off at one of her friends, and Spike is somewhere in the house." she answered handing Emily the phone book she was asking for. 

"When you get home on Sunday, do you want to do something?" inquired Angel waving at Willow, Molly, and Xander who just walked into his room as well. 

"Yeah, if my Giles' family doesn't have plans." Buffy answered. In a way, she hope her mom and dad didn't because she wanted to see Angel again and spend time with him ,on the other hand, she hadn't seen her family in the last month either so.

"Sounds like a plan." Angel agreed. "I have to go, Tara needs the phone, but I'll be waiting on your front step Sunday to welcome you home." Angel promised, anxiety for it to hurry up and be Sunday was a constant companion. "I love you." he said. 

"I love you too." returned Buffy. "I'll see you Sunday, and I expect big kisses." played Buffy.

"Lots!" vowed Angel before hanging up the phone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Elizabeth, do you want to go on the water slide?" asked Dawn later that day as the Summer family walked through Fun Plex, the local water park. 

"Count me in." declared Buffy adjusting her base ball cap. 

"That's a cute bikini." commented Emily indicating Buffy's black and periwinkle bikini she wore under her Old Navy shorts baby-t.

"Thanks, yours is cute too." Buffy returned, indicating her older sister's red one piece. "My friend Willow has one something like that. She has a thing against wearing anything that shows her belly." Chatted Buffy as she followed Emily and Dawn into the water slide line.

"I burn easy," explained Emily, "so the thought of exposing more skin to burn, is not that appealing." tightening the pony tail holder in her long golden blonde hair. 

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, watching the ride they were about to get on splash down into the water below them. "This is going to be so cool." she told her two big sisters. She liked this, her whole family together laughing. Something she hadn't seen in such a long time, and it was thanks to Elizabeth being back in their lives. Sure, Elizabeth wasn't going to live with them exactly, however, she was still going to be there for Dawn to see anytime she wanted. In fact, Elizabeth told her she could come down and stay with her when ever she like.

Buffy smiled at her two sisters. This whole month had been a huge adjustment. At last, it finally felt like a good adjustment. She had started out worried that her life was going to change for the worst. Yet, it turned out her life had changed for the better because now she didn't just have one family that loved her, she had two. For that she felt very blessed.

"Our turn." Dawn called as the boat came over to them. 

"Let's do it!" encouraged Buffy getting into the boat followed by Emily. 

The boat started and the fun began, but it didn't end until late in the evening when everyone was so tired it was a fight to keep their eyes open

TBC_________________with feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1.


	12. Home At Last!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Emily and more I may add later that have nothing to do with Buffy, Angel, or the book series I got the idea from. 

Feedback: I would love to get some. It is always encouraging to get!!!!

Thanks too: Dragonqueen05 for beta reading this story for me. I appreciate a lot, it helps me out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is your typical sixteen year old with a happy family and the attention of her crush. What will happen when Buffy finds out that she may not be the girl she thought she was.

Authors Note: This idea comes from the 'The Face on the Milk Carton' Books by Caroline B. Cooney( a wonderful author, and I would recommend every single one of her books!!). There are times I may use ideas from the book or movie version, but most of the time I am going to try to just use the basic idea.

Authors Note 2: This idea is one of the many ideas that have been playing around in my head for a while and I finally have the time to work on it. 

Distributions: What it take it, just let me know!!!!!!

Title: Where Do I Belong? 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy!" exclaimed Hope the minute she saw her big sister get out of the Summers car. "I missed you so much." she admitted, throwing her arms around her sister's legs.

"Hi, Princess." hugged Buffy smiling brightly. She truly was home. Her mom, Dad, Angel, and big sister walked down to greet her as Mrs. Summers got out of the car. 

Buffy watched her mom and mother talked, and thought about the conversation Buffy had just had with Mrs. Summers before arriving in Sunnydale.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy waved good-bye to her new family for now. She was sad at leaving, still she was just excited about going home. Last night she had went with Spike to his motorcycle race, and once more he had won. The pride in his face caused Buffy to realize that while she saw this sport as dangerous, and she rather he didn't risks his life like that it was his life, and he enjoyed it. After they arrived home, though, she made him promise to be careful when he was out there. Spike had crossed his heart and told her that he was so thankful that she had appeared back in their lives. He told her firmly that he would always be her big brother, and if she ever needed him he would be there.

Emily had ended up surprising Buffy by wishing her luck with Angel, and had insisted that Buffy bring him with her one time on her visit to see them. Promising she would, she was attacked by Dawn and her father. Both held her so tight she wondered if she was going to be able to breath again. 

When all was said and down she climbed into Mrs. Summers car and they were off. On the way back to Sunnydale, they had talked about what had happened the day Buffy was taken, and how for so long they searched and searched. In end with Buffy hugging her mother to her and telling her everything was going to be all right. That they were together now, and nothing was ever going take away from them again.

"You will always be my little girl." Mrs. Summers had sworn.

Buffy had smiled with tears running down her face, "You'll always be my mother." she had promised 

"If you need anything call us, okay?" she had made her little golden hair girl promise. She didn't want to let Elizabeth go, but she was her true mother, and to make Elizabeth happy was what she wanted more then anything. Even if that was to go back to another mother. 

"I promise," returned Buffy, "and I'll see you again before the summer is over."

"I know." Mrs. Summers said, letting Buffy go so she could continue driving. 

On the way back to Sunnydale Buffy had fallen asleep, but rather than having worried thoughts on her mind, she was finally relaxed and happy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey." Angel greeted, pulling Buffy into his arms, and kissed her slowly on the lips. 

Buffy responded immediately totally forgetting about anyone else around them, "I love you." whispered Buffy pulling back slightly.

"I love you more." claimed Angel before pulling her back in for a kiss.

After ten minutes of only seeing each other, Buffy greeted her Dad and Faith. She shared a smile with Mrs. Summers as her mother pulled away from the Giles' house. 

'Thank you, Mother.' she silently thanked Mrs. Summers. 'Thank you for understanding.'

Mrs. Giles came up beside her daughter and swung her arm around her shoulders, "You know you have a habit of doing that." she commented and laughed at her daughters, her little girl, confusion _expression. "You have a habit of making people happy." she added gaining her a hug from the sixteen year old.

"I love you, Mom," announced Buffy, "I love you, Daddy." she added when her dad came over to them.

"We love you too," replied Mr. Giles, "and it looks like we're not the only ones anymore." he went on, nodding at Angel and at the disappearing car.

'I have a lot of people that love me.' Buffy thought as Angel picked her up in his arms and swung her around happily. 'I am one of the richest girl in the world!' was her final thought as Angel's lips descended upon hers once again.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Emilythestrange

Dragonqueen05 (thanks for beta reading this entire story for me. It help me out so much!!!)

Chazza

Punkycowgirl

Sandy-eco

Kendra3

Christina

Ryan

KC

Jane

Caitlyn501

Catlimere

Nina

Fi

Thanks lots guys for all the feedback. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. It was very nice of you to do, and I am glad to hear a lot of you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of these last two parts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!

TK

P.S. for those who like orginal stories. I have began a new story called 'In My Dreams' and that can be found at Fiction.Press. 


End file.
